


Undercover

by cricri



Series: Undercoververse [1]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Backstory, Chaptered, Dancing, Episode Related, Episode: 3 x schwarzer Kater, Episode: Der dunkle Fleck, Episode: Eine Leiche zu viel, Erika Boernes POV, First Kiss, First Time, Humor, If you only read one work by me, M/M, Male Slash, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, One of My Favorites, POV Outsider, Pre-Slash, Pretending to Be Gay, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thiel trifft Boernes Mutter zum zweiten Mal, und ohne Ablenkung durch einen Mord im Freundeskreis hat das deutlich mehr Verwicklungen zur Folge.<br/>(Thiels POV, nur der Epilog ist Erikas POV. Auch die Episodenbezüge finden sich im Epilog.)</p><p>  <i> "Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht. Thiel? Haben Sie nicht auch den Eindruck, daß mit meiner Mutter etwas nicht stimmt? Sie ist ja schon manchmal etwas exzentrisch, aber das war heute wirklich sehr merkwürdig ..."</i><br/><i>Er mußte sich setzen.</i><br/><i>"Thiel?"</i></p><p>
  <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/43308.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Frühstück mit Mama

**Author's Note:**

> **Timeline:** Spielt ca. 2004, d.h. kurz nachdem Thiel Boernes Mutter das erste Mal getroffen hat. Daß sie im Tatort-Kanon irgendwann sang- und klanglos verstirbt, ignoriere ich mal wieder.  
>  **Beta:** veradee - Danke!  
>  **A/N:** Vielleicht meine lustigste Geschichte (auch wenn sie gegen Ende ein paar ernstere Momente hat), auf jeden Fall eine meiner liebsten.

***

"Oh ... hallo ... das ist ja ..." Er ließ die Jacke sinken, die er seinem Nachbarn hatte in die Hand drücken wollen. "Ich wußte gar nicht, daß Boerne Besuch-"

"Herr Thiel, nicht wahr?" Boernes Mutter lächelte ihn an, und er lächelte unsicher zurück. Ihm wurde schlagartig bewußt, daß er barfuß, in seiner ältesten Jeans, die er nur noch zuhause trug, und einem ebenso alten, verwaschenen T-Shirt nicht gerade einen seriösen Eindruck machte.

"Ich wollte Boerne nur die Jacke zurückbringen, die er mir gestern früh-"

"Thiel! Was machen Sie denn hier?"

Er drehte sich leicht genervt um zu Boerne, der überraschend lautlos die Treppe herauf gekommen war und jetzt mit einer Tüte in der Hand hinter ihm stand. Natürlich ebenso makellos gekleidet wie seine Mutter, und das an einem Sonntag Morgen um halb acht. "Ich wohne hier, Boerne."

Boerne schnaubte und sah dann, was er in der Hand hatte. "Ah, meine Jacke. Das hätte aber wirklich keine Eile gehabt." Die Jacke wurde ihm aus der Hand genommen, und er fühlte sich schlagartig noch ein wenig unwohler, ohne so genau sagen zu können weshalb.

"Ja dann ... ich wollte nicht stören, ich meine-"

"Wollen Sie denn nicht zum Frühstück bleiben?" Boernes Mutter strahlte ihn an, was ihn einen Moment aus dem Konzept brachte.

"Ich wollte eigentlich nur -"

"Ich würde mich sehr freuen."

"Aber -"

"Nun zieren Sie sich nicht so, Herr Thiel, Sie werden doch sicher öfter hier frühstücken." Boernes Mutter drehte sich um und ging Richtung Küche. "Ich habe selbstgemachte Marmelade mitgebracht, und Karl-Friedrich hat sowieso viel zu viele Brötchen gekauft."

Er sah zu Boerne, der auch etwas verwirrt wirkte, aber nur mit den Achseln zuckte. "Am besten bleiben Sie auf eine Tasse Kaffee. Meine Mutter kann sehr hartnäckig sein."

Thiel verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Das kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor ... bisher war ihm Boernes Mutter ja recht umgänglich vorgekommen, und er hatte vermutet, daß Boerne all seine nervtötenden Eigenschaften von seinem Vater geerbt haben mußte.

"Was ist jetzt, Thiel? Rein oder raus?"

Der Duft frischer Brötchen aus der Tüte, die Boerne in der Hand hielt, beschleunigte seine Entscheidung. Vielleicht auch die Erinnerung daran, daß er es gestern nicht mehr geschafft hatte einzukaufen und in seinem Kühlschrank außer einem vertrockneten Käserest und einem Glas Pepperoni vermutlich nichts Eßbares mehr zu finden war.

***

"Mit fünf haben wir ihn dabei erwischt, wie er im Garten nach allen Regeln der Kunst eine tote Maus seziert -"

"Mama! Das interessiert doch niemanden!"

Boernes Mutter ignorierte ihren Sohn einfach und redete weiter. Das alleine war das ganze Frühstück wert, dachte Thiel und grinste. Wenn Boerne ihm das nächste Mal Schwierigkeiten machte, konnte er jetzt jedenfalls auf jede Menge Material zurückgreifen. Einige der Geschichten, die er heute gehört hatte, wüßte Boerne garantiert nicht gerne in der Hand anderer Menschen ... zum Beispiel in der von Frau Haller ...

"- sein Vater war nicht erbaut, daß er dazu sein bestes Skalpell genommen hat."

Boerne seufzte. "Ich setze mal frischen Kaffee auf. Ihr zwei unterhaltet euch ja auch ohne mich bestens."

Frau Boerne lächelte ihren Sohn an. "Mach das, mein Hase."

Thiel täuschte einen Hustenanfall vor, um sein Lachen zu kaschieren, während Boerne fluchtartig den Raum verließ.

"Sagen Sie mal", fragte er, nachdem er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, "jetzt wo wir unter uns sind - gibt es eigentlich ein Geheimrezept, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen?"

Sie lächelte. "Nicht wirklich. Aber es gibt Schlimmeres, finde ich."

"Ich meinte nicht ..." Er mochte Boernes Mutter, und er wollte sie wirklich nicht kränken. Sicher war es anstrengend genug, Boerne als Sohn -

"Das weiß ich doch." Sie griff nach seiner Hand, was ihn einen Moment aus der Fassung brachte. Was sollte das denn werden? Als er eben gedacht hatte, daß er Boernes Mutter mochte, hatte er keinesfalls gedacht, daß ... auch wenn sie für ihr Alter eine recht attraktive Frau war ... aber das wäre auf so vielen Ebenen falsch, er wußte gar nicht wo anfangen -

"... jedenfalls schön, daß er nicht mehr alleine ist."

"Was?"

Sie tätschelte seine Hand. "Schon gut, schon gut. Sie müssen mir nichts erklären."

"Aber -"

In dem Moment kam Boerne wieder zurück und sah sie alarmiert an.

"Was hast du ihm jetzt schon wieder erzählt? Er hat ganz rote Ohren. Doch nicht etwa die Geschichte -"

"Jetzt beruhige dich schon, Karl-Friedrich. Wir haben uns ganz nett unterhalten." Sie lächelte Thiel zu. "Gieß mir lieber Kaffee nach."

Der Rest des Frühstücks rauschte nur noch an ihm vorbei.

***

"Soll ich dich wirklich nicht zum Bahnhof bringen?"

"So alt bin ich noch nicht, daß ich das nicht mehr alleine schaffe." Boernes Mutter griff nach ihrem Mantel. "Ich mache noch einen kurzen Spaziergang durch die Innenstadt bei dem schönen Wetter."

"Ich kann auch noch -"

"Ich wollte dich nicht das ganze Wochenende in Beschlag nehmen, mein Lieber. Macht ihr zwei euch doch noch einen schönen Sonntag."

Boerne runzelte die Stirn und setzte zu einer Frage an, was Thiel aus seiner Erstarrung riß.

"Kommen Sie gut nach Hause, Frau Boerne." Boerne wirkte irritiert, weil er ihm ins Wort gefallen war, aber das war ihm jetzt immer noch lieber als langwierige Diskussionen über Boerne und ihn. Über das Mißverständnis konnten sich die beiden bitte bei anderer Gelegenheit streiten, wenn er nicht dabei war.

Boerne setzte zum zweiten Mal an, etwas zu sagen, aber diesmal kam ihm seine Mutter zuvor. "Mach's gut, mein Schatz. Wir sehen uns ja schon in zwei Wochen bei Tante Gerdas Geburtstag." Er sah kurz einen gequälten Gesichtsausdruck auf Boernes Gesicht aufblitzen, der sich vermutlich auf Tante Gerda bezog, und verkniff sich ein Grinsen, als Boerne geknuddelt wurde. Manchmal vermißte er seine Mutter. Sie hatte zwar auch furchtbar peinlich sein können, aber trotzdem ... das würde er gerne wieder in Kauf nehmen. Gott, das war jetzt schon wieviele Jahre her? Er mußte tatsächlich nachrechnen, so lange -

Eine freundliche Umarmung unterbrach seine Gedanken. "Schön, daß wir uns endlich auch einmal kennengelernt haben."

"Äh ... ja."

"Passen Sie gut auf meinen Sohn auf. Er hat wirklich ein großes Talent dafür, sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, ich weiß, das kann recht anstrengend sein, aber wem erzähle ich das ..."

"Äh ... ja." Er schielte zur Seite und sah die steile Falte, die sich zwischen Boernes Augenbrauen gebildet hatte. "Hat mich auch gefreut, Frau Boerne."

Noch ein kurzes Winken, und die Tür fiel zu. Thiel war kurz davor, verzweifelt die Hände vors Gesicht zu schlagen. Oder in hysterisches Lachen auszubrechen. Eins von beidem. Vor allem beim Anblick seines Nachbarn, der die Hände in die Hüften gestützt hatte und entgeistert die geschlossene Tür anstarrte.

"Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht. Thiel? Haben Sie nicht auch den Eindruck, daß mit meiner Mutter etwas nicht stimmt? Sie ist ja schon manchmal etwas exzentrisch, aber das war heute wirklich sehr merkwürdig ..."

Er mußte sich setzen.

"Thiel?"

"Ähm ..."

"Ist irgendetwas passiert, während ich neuen Kaffee geholt habe? Ich war nur zwei Minuten weg, wie kann sie es in der kurzen Zeit geschafft haben ... Was hat sie Ihnen erzählt?!"

"Ähm ..."

"Thiel ... jetzt hören Sie auf rumzustottern und erzählen Sie mir endlich, was hier los ist!"

***

Boerne hatte mehrere Minuten gar nichts gesagt und ihn nur angesehen, als er endlich verstanden hatte, was für ein Mißverständnis sich ereignet hatte. Ihm war noch nie bewußt geworden, wie lange sich die Zeit dehnen konnte, wenn Boerne einfach nur schwieg. Er räusperte sich unruhig. "Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?"

"So was kann doch auch nur Ihnen passieren!"

"Also hören Sie mal, ich-"

"Wie konnten Sie sie denn bloß in dem Glauben lassen! Ein oder zwei Sätze, Thiel, das ist ja wohl nicht zu viel verlangt! Mehr hätte es doch gar nicht gebraucht, um den Irrtum höflich aufzuklären!! Wenn Sie nicht immer-"

"Ich bin überhaupt nicht zu Wort-"

"Das ist Ihre norddeutsche Maulfaulheit, die uns diese Misere eingebrockt hat! Sie hätten ihr doch nur sagen müssen, daß Sie wirklich nur wegen der Jacke vorbeigekommen -"

"Ich bin überhaupt nicht zu-"

"Das wird doch nur umso peinlicher aufzuklären, je länger das dauert, haben Sie daran vielleicht einmal einen Gedanken verschwendet!"

"Sie sind doch in dem Moment schon wieder -" Boerne wollte weiterreden, aber diesmal ließ er sich nicht unterbrechen. "Nein, Sie halten jetzt endlich den Mund und lassen mich ausreden!!!"

Boerne zuckte zusammen. "Kein Grund, mich so anzuschreien ..."

"Kann ich jetzt vielleicht endlich mal ausreden?"

Boerne sah immer noch reichlich beleidigt aus, aber er nickte.

"Als ich verstanden habe, was sie meint, sind Sie doch gerade schon wieder zur Tür herein gekommen und dann ... es gab irgendwie keine Gelegenheit mehr, das aufzuklären ... ich meine ..." Jetzt, wo er endlich reden konnte, fiel ihm nicht mehr ein, was er eigentlich sagen wollte. So richtig erklären konnte er das ja auch nicht. Er hatte einfach den richtigen Augenblick verpaßt, in dem er das Mißverständnis noch ohne größere Peinlichkeit für beide Seiten hätte aufklären können. Das war so ähnlich gewesen wie diese Momente, wenn man jemanden traf, an dessen Namen man sich nicht mehr erinnerte. In den ersten drei Sekunden konnte man noch fragen, aber wenn man erst einmal angefangen hatte, sich zu unterhalten, konnte man nicht mehr zurück und zugeben, daß man den Namen vergessen hatte, ohne daß es peinlich wurde. Nur daß das hier viel schlimmer war als ein vergessener Name - nachdem er erst nichts gesagt hatte, würde sie zu recht verletzt sein, wenn herauskam, daß das alles gar nicht stimmte. Dabei war es gar nicht seine Absicht gewesen -

"Vielleicht ist das gar nicht so schlecht ..." Er sah überrascht auf. Boerne hatte einen versonnenen Gesichtsausdruck angenommen.

"Wie bitte?! Ich glaube, ich hör' nicht recht!"

"Jetzt seien Sie mal nicht so spießig, Thiel." Boerne lächelte plötzlich wie eine Katze, die den Sahnetopf gefunden hatte. "Und außerdem muß davon doch hier in Münster gar niemand etwas erfahren."

"Wovon ... Boerne, es gibt überhaupt nichts, wovon jemand etwas ... was soll der Unsinn?"

"Bitte ..." Boerne sah ihn über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg an. "Sie müssen auch gar nichts tun, lassen Sie sie einfach in dem Glauben."

"Warum sollte ich ..." Er hatte etwas die Orientierung verloren, weil er Boernes 180-Grad-Wendung nicht so schnell nachvollziehen konnte. "Das ist die schwachsinnigste Idee, die Sie je -"

"Thiel! Jedesmal, wenn ich meine Mutter besuche, stellt sie mir unter fadenscheinigen Vorwänden Töchter von Freundinnen vor! Haben Sie eine Vorstellung davon, wie anstrengend das ist!?"

Aha. Von daher wehte der Wind.

"Wegen so etwas belügt man seine Mutter aber nicht", erklärte er streng. "Und sie meint es doch sicher nur gut."

"Wer sagt denn etwas von belügen ... wenn sie etwas mißverstanden hat, dann ist das doch keine Lüge ..."

"Ach, jetzt fangen Sie nicht mit solchen Haarspaltereien an, Sie wissen doch genau -"

"Jedesmal, Thiel! Seit Jahren! Und eine ist schlimmer als die andere!"

"So schlimm wird es schon nicht sein ..."

"Doch! Die letzte war Grundschullehrerin und - ich sage es nicht gern, aber das ist die reine Wahrheit - strohdumm."

Boerne konnte echt ein Snob sein. "Dann kann ich ja froh sein, daß Sie sich mit jemandem, der das Abitur auf dem zweiten Bildungsweg nachgeholt hat, überhaupt unterhalten."

Boerne sah ihn überrascht an. "Das kann man doch nicht vergleichen. Sie sind nicht dumm -"

"Dan-"

"- nur ungebildet."

"-ke. ... Das nehme ich wieder zurück."

"Was?" Boerne sah ihn irritiert an. "Die Frau hat mir jedenfalls den ganzen Abend etwas über Homöopathie erzählt. Mir. Über Homöopathie. Können Sie sich das vorstellen?"

"Da gibt es doch wirklich Schlimmeres, ich meine-"

"Und über heilkräftige Edelsteine - wie kann ein halbwegs rationaler Mensch -" Boerne unterbrach sich selbst. "Sie könnten doch gar nicht bemerkt haben, was meine Mutter denkt. Und es ist ja nicht so, als würden sie beide sich ständig begegnen und hätten Grund dazu sich aus heiterem Himmel darüber auszutauschen, daß wir beide kein Paar sind. Wie oft haben Sie denn meine Mutter in den zweieinhalb Jahren, die wir uns jetzt kennen, getroffen?" Er wollte etwas sagen, aber Boerne redete gleich weiter. "Ein einziges Mal, genau, und das auch nur zufällig. Und mich wird sie aus Höflichkeit nicht fragen, wenn ich ihr nicht selbst etwas erzähle. Was ich natürlich nicht tun werde, weil ich ja auch keine Ahnung habe, was für eine alberne Idee sie da hatte. Das ist perfekt, Thiel. Perfekt. Wir müssen gar nichts tun. Meine Mutter ist glücklich, und ich habe meine Ruhe."

"Aber ..."

Boerne sah ihn kritisch an. "Was wollen Sie denn tun? Sie anrufen und sie darauf ansprechen? Also ich erzähle ihr nichts."

Thiel seufzte. Natürlich hatte er keine Lust auf so ein Gespräch mit Boernes Mutter. Aber so sehr Boerne ihm auch einzureden versuchte, daß das alles ganz unproblematisch sein würde - er hatte ein verdammt ungutes Gefühl.

"Das funktioniert nie im Leben, Boerne."

"Ach was. Was soll denn da schon schiefgehen."

Er hatte gar kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache. Aber andererseits ... "Machen Sie doch, was Sie wollen. Ist ja schließlich nicht meine Mutter."

*** tbc ***


	2. Kaffee mit Mama die zweite

***

Boerne behielt recht, erst einmal passierte gar nichts. Ob sein Nachbar nun von ungewollten Verabredungen verschont blieb, wußte er nicht, zumindest bekam er nichts weiter mit von irgendwelchen familiären Verwicklungen. Boerne war allerdings überdurchschnittlich gut gelaunt, also ging er davon aus, daß alles in Ordnung war. Nach einer Weile wurde die Erinnerung an diesen etwas surrealen Sonntagmorgen immer unwirklicher. Thiel hatte die Geschichte eigentlich schon fast wieder vergessen, als es Wochen später früh am Morgen an seiner Tür klingelte.

Beim Anblick von Boernes Mutter kam die Erinnerung allerdings schlagartig zurück.

"Hallo ..." Wenigstens war er dieses Mal schon richtig angezogen.

"Guten Morgen, Herr Thiel." Das freundliche Lächeln erinnerte ihn unwillkürlich wieder an seine eigene Mutter. "Ich wollte meinen Sohn überraschen - ist er vielleicht bei Ihnen?"

"Wieso sollte er denn ... ähm ..." Er mußte sich zusammenreißen, um nicht rot zu werden, als ihm einfiel, woran Boernes Mutter dachte.

"Heute ist der Geburtstag meines seligen Mannes", redete Frau Boerne unbeirrt weiter und erinnerte ihn einmal mehr an seinen Kollegen. "Da habe ich mich heute früh spontan entschieden, nach Münster zu kommen und sein Grab zu besuchen. Und wenn ich schon einmal hier bin, dachte ich mir, könnte ich ja auch bei Karl-Friedrich vorbeischauen. Ich hoffe, ich komme nicht ungelegen? Ist er noch im Bett?"

"Nein", antwortete Thiel schwach. "Er ist heute sehr früh zu einem Golfspiel aufgebrochen." Daß er das wußte, mußte ja wirklich den Eindruck machen, als ob ... dabei war das reiner Zufall, weil Boerne gestern Abend beim Kochen nämlich nervenaufreibend langwierig von seinem Handicap, diesem Turnier und den Schwächen seiner jeweiligen Gegner erzählt hatte. Und daß er keine Zeit mehr für ein Glas Wein nach dem Essen hatte, weil er wegen der langen Anfahrt am nächsten Morgen schon um sieben los mußte.

"Ah, das Septemberturnier in Paderborn."

"Genau das."

"Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen ... Wissen Sie, da hat mein August auch jedes Jahr gespielt - solange er gesund war. Die Leidenschaft fürs Golfspielen hat Karl-Friedrich von seinem Vater geerbt. Sonst nicht viel, eigentlich kommt er ja mehr nach mir. Finde ich jedenfalls, aber vielleicht denkt man das als Mutter ja immer. Ach, das ist jetzt wirklich schade ..." Sie wirkte ein wenig verloren im leeren Hausflur, was vermutlich der Grund für seine nächsten Worte war.

"Wollen Sie bei mir einen Kaffee trinken? Dann sind Sie nicht ganz umsonst vorbei gekommen."

"Danke, gerne." Sie lächelte wieder. "Das ist sehr nett von Ihnen."

"Da nicht für ..." Er trat zur Seite und überlegte fieberhaft, wann er eigentlich das letzte Mal aufgeräumt hatte. So wirklich erinnern konnte er sich nicht, aber wenigstens lag keine Wäsche im Wohnzimmer herum. Die Gläser von gestern standen noch auf dem Tisch, aber den Rest des Geschirrs hatte er wenigstens schon in die Küche gebracht.

"Setzen Sie sich doch. Ich hab' sowieso gerade Kaffee gekocht, ich hole uns zwei Tassen." Im Hinausgehen griff er die Gläser und das Geschirrtuch, das Boerne gestern als Ersatz für Topflappen benutzt hatte und das noch über einem Sessel hing.

***

Als er wieder zurückkam, stand Boernes Mutter vor dem Foto von Lukas in seinem Wohnzimmerregal.

"Ist das Ihr Sohn?"

Er stellte die Tassen ab und ging zu ihr. "Ja. Lukas."

"Ein hübscher Junge. Sieht Ihnen sehr ähnlich, finde ich."

"Ja, er kommt ganz nach mir." Thiel lächelte. "Aber vielleicht denkt man das als Vater ja immer."

Sie betrachtete weiter das Foto. "Sie müssen ihn sehr vermissen."

"Mhm."

"Karl-Friedrich hat mir erzählt, daß Ihre Frau mit dem Jungen nach Neuseeland gezogen ist. Wann haben Sie ihn denn das letzte Mal gesehen?"

"Wann hat er Ihnen das denn erzählt?" Daß sie von Lukas wußte, wunderte ihn jetzt doch. Aber vermutlich hatte sie Boerne nach ihm ausgequetscht, seit sie dachte, daß Boerne und er-

"Oh, das ist schon eine Weile her. Da waren Sie noch nicht lange in Münster." Sie setzte sich und griff nach der Kaffeetasse. "Wissen Sie, Karl-Friedrich kann mir nichts vormachen. Ich wußte gleich, daß er verliebt ist. Ich meine - so viel wie er immer von Ihnen erzählt hat ... Also von anderen 'Kollegen' höre ich normalerweise nichts."

Von wegen mütterliche Intuition, dachte Thiel amüsiert; da lag sie nun aber ganz schön daneben. Er nahm sich die zweite Kaffeetasse und überlegte, wie er das Gespräch wieder auf unverfänglicheres Gebiet lenken konnte, als -

"Ich hoffe, es stört Sie nicht, daß er mir von Ihrer Familie erzählt hat." Boernes Mutter klang besorgt, und er beeilte sich, sie zu beruhigen.

"Nein. Nein, das ist doch völlig in Ordnung." Seltsamerweise stimmte das tatsächlich. "Das Foto täuscht übrigens. Da ist er erst 11. Im letzten Brief hat er mir geschrieben, daß er jetzt schon über 1,70 groß ist, und das mit fast 15. Also ... in allem kommt er wohl nicht nach mir."

Sie ging zum Glück auf seinen Tonfall ein und ließ sich auch von dem Thema seiner angeblichen Beziehung mit Boerne ablenken. "Das wäre ja auch noch schöner, wenn das eigene Kind ein Klon von einem selbst wäre. Ganz schön langweilig, oder?"

Er mußte lachen. "Unheimlich. Aber andererseits - man würde sie besser verstehen."

"Aber nur, wenn man sich noch richtig erinnert. Sowieso kann es in der Pubertät nützlich sein, wenn man nicht ganz aus den Augen verliert, wie viel Unsinn man selbst in dem Alter gemacht hat ..."

"Davon bekomme ich ja nun nicht mehr viel mit."

Sie sah ihn mit einem mitfühlenden Gesichtsausdruck an, der ihn bei jedem anderen gestört hätte. Aber bei ihr merkwürdigerweise nicht. Und ehe er sich versah, war der Kaffee ausgetrunken und er hatte ihr von der Trennung von Susanne erzählt, von dem Streit, wie schlecht es Lukas gegangen war, wie sehr er seinen Sohn vermißte, obwohl er verstehen konnte, daß Susanne diese berufliche Chance in Neuseeland wahrgenommen hatte. Und daß er froh war, daß Lukas anscheinend dort glücklich war und sich gut eingelebt hatte, aber daß er trotzdem ... daß er trotzdem manchmal nachts wach lag und sich wünschte, Lukas würde ihn wenigstens ein bißchen vermissen. Und daß es nicht wirklich die Flugangst war, die ihn davon abhielt, nach Neuseeland zu reisen und seinen Sohn zu besuchen, sondern die Angst, daß alles noch viel schlimmer werden würde, wenn er ihn für ein paar Wochen sah, und dann wieder zurück nach Deutschland mußte.

"Sie sollten ihn trotzdem besuchen“, sagte Boernes Mutter gerade. "Ich bin mir sicher, Sie werden das sonst später bereuen. Und kommt ihre Exfrau nicht gelegentlich mal nach Deutschland, um ihre Eltern zu sehen?"

Thiel seufzte. Das hatte er ja auch gehofft. "Susannes Vater lebt nicht mehr, und zu ihrer Mutter hat sie ehrlich gesagt nicht so ein gutes Verhältnis. Letztes Jahr waren die beiden Weihnachten in Deutschland, aber ausgerechnet da … Ich konnte hier nicht weg, war mitten in einem Fall."

Nachdem er einmal angefangen hatte zu erzählen, hatte er nicht mehr aufhören können. Vielleicht, weil er seit Jahren mit niemandem darüber geredet hatte. Seinem Vater konnte er mit sowas nicht kommen, und Boerne ... Vielleicht hätte Boerne sogar auch zugehört, aber er war nie auf die Idee gekommen, das zu versuchen. Es war ihm fast ein bißchen peinlich, daß er jetzt Boernes Mutter mit dieser ganzen Geschichte überfallen und im Grunde genommen den Umstand ausgenutzt hatte, daß sie dachte, sie würden sich näher stehen, als das in Wirklichkeit der Fall war. Etwas verlegen suchte er nach einem anderen Gesprächsthema, und im Gegensatz zu Boerne, der einen nie in Ruhe lassen konnte, akzeptierte Boernes Mutter, daß er nicht weiter über Lukas reden wollte.

"Wieso sind Sie eigentlich aus Münster weggezogen?" Das hatte ihn immer schon gewundert. Boerne gehörte zu Münster wie Korn zu Bier, und er hätte eigentlich vermutet, daß das für seine Eltern auch galt.

"Ach, wissen Sie ..." Boernes Mutter ließ ihren Blick durch seine Wohnung schweifen. "Wir wollten gerne ein bißchen näher an die Küste, und ich komme ja ursprünglich aus Oldenburg. Münster war mir immer schon ein wenig zu ..."

"Zu Münster?"

"Genau." Sie lächelte ihn an. "Und nachdem mein Mann sich dann zur Ruhe gesetzt hatte, sind wir in mein Elternhaus gezogen. Dann war auch Schluß damit, daß man ständig ehemaligen Patienten begegnet ist, die einem die Krankengeschichte nochmal erzählt haben. Das ist auf die Dauer doch ganz schön ermüdend, auch wenn ich die armen Menschen natürlich verstehen kann."

"Na das Problem hat Boerne jedenfalls nicht", sagte Thiel und grinste.

Boernes Mutter hob die Augenbrauen. "Ich weiß ja, daß mein Sohn ein wenig förmlich ist, aber daß Sie ihn immer noch mit Boerne anreden, finde ich jetzt doch erstaunlich."

"Ähm ..." Verdammt. Er hatte nicht aufgepaßt. "Wissen Sie ... wenn man sich so lange mit dem Nachnamen angesprochen hat ... ähm ... ich habe mich einfach nicht mehr umgewöhnt." Das klang ganz schön lahm, selbst in seinen Ohren. "Er nennt mich aber Frank." Und woher war das jetzt gekommen?

"Ein hübscher Name. Ich finde übrigens, wir könnten ruhig auch zu den Vornamen übergehen. Immerhin gehören Sie ja nun zur Familie." Sie streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. "Ich heiße Erika."

"Ähm ... Frank, aber das wissen Sie ja schon." Herr im Himmel. Er hätte sich nie, nie, nie von Boerne überreden lassen sollen da mitzuspielen. Von wegen, _Sie treffen meine Mutter doch ohnehin nie und Das wird ein Kinderspiel, es kann gar nichts schiefgehen und_ -

"... sehr freuen, wenn Sie auch kommen." Jetzt hatte er den Faden verloren.

"Entschuldigung, was -"

"Meine Geburtstagsfeier." Sie strahlte ihn an. "Nächstes Wochenende. Sie hatten doch gesagt, daß Sie noch nichts vorhaben."

"Ja schon, aber -" Er konnte unmöglich auf einer Familienfeier zusammen mit Boerne auftauchen. "Ich weiß gar nicht, ob das -"

"Papperlapapp, nur keine falsche Zurückhaltung. Schließlich ist das mein 75. Geburtstag und ich lade ein, wen ich will. Ein Teil der Verwandtschaft meines verstorbenen Mannes wird vielleicht etwas pikiert sein, aber das muß euch nicht stören."

"Aber -"

"Ich freue mich wirklich sehr." Sie griff nach ihrem Mantel. "Und jetzt muß ich schnell wieder los, ich bin nämlich in einer guten Stunde mit einer alten Freundin aus Münster verabredet. Und zum Friedhof wollte ich vorher ja auch noch."

"Ich ... ja, dann ... Tschüß."

Diesmal bekam er einen Abschiedskuß auf die Wange und stand noch ein paar Sekunden benommen im Flur, als die Tür schon längst hinter seinem Überraschungsbesuch zugefallen war.

***

Boerne war gut gelaunt von seinem Golfturnier zurückgekommen, weshalb er auch gar nicht fragte, was Thiel von ihm wollte, sondern ihn ohne Umschweife zum Anstoßen auf ein Glas Wein einlud.

"… und außerdem habe ich meine persönliche Bestweite um fast fünf Meter gesteigert … hier …", ein Glas wurde ihm in die Hand gedrückt. "… ich will nur noch schnell die Kleidung wechseln, Moment …"

"Boerne …" Ihm fiel einfach nicht ein, wie er seinem Nachbarn die Neuigkeiten schonend beibringen konnte. "Ich muß unbedingt mit Ihnen reden, also …"

Boerne tauchte wieder im Wohnzimmer auf, das Hemd noch in der Hand.

"Was gibt es denn Wichtiges?"

"Ähm … ziehen Sie … ziehen Sie sich vielleicht erst einmal an." Und setzen Sie sich hin, setzte er in Gedanken hinzu, während Boerne die Stirn runzelte und wieder verschwand.

"Ist irgendwas passiert?" Boernes Stimme klang gedämpft aus dem Schlafzimmer herüber. "Sie machen ja ein Gesicht wie sieben Tage Regenwetter, und das an diesem herrlichen Spätsommerwochenende!"

"Boerne … Jetzt lassen Sie den Unsinn. Ich meine es ernst."

"Was denn?" Boerne war wieder zurück.

"Setzen Sie sich erst mal hin."

***

"Sie haben was?!" Boerne sah ihn mit einem leicht panischen Gesichtsausdruck an. "Wieso? Wieso tun Sie mir so etwas an!? Wieso haben Sie sich keine Ausrede einfallen lassen!?"

"Ich tue Ihnen etwas an?" Sein schlechtes Gewissen verwandelte sich in Ärger. "Wessen schwachsinnige Idee war das Ganze denn von Anfang an?"

" _Sie_ haben uns doch die ganze Sache überhaupt erst eingebrockt!"

Das war ja wohl … " _Sie_ wollten Ihre Mutter doch in dem Glauben lassen!"

"Lassen Sie doch die Haarspaltereien, Thiel."

"Ich … Sie …"

"Jetzt müssen wir da durch, es hilft nichts."

"Das meinen Sie nicht im Ernst! Wir können unmöglich ... Das geht zu weit."

Boerne sah ihn an. "Wollen Sie ihr vielleicht sagen, daß wir sie belogen haben?"

Oh, verdammt. Er sah … Erika vor sich und wußte, daß er ihr das nicht antun konnte. Sie saßen in der Falle. "Aber wie stellen Sie sich das denn vor, wir können doch da nicht so tun, als ob -"

Boerne winkte ab. "Sie denken viel zu kompliziert. In meiner Familie redet man nicht über Privates. Kein Mensch wird das auch nur kommentieren. Und alle werden heilfroh sein, wenn es nicht zu öffentlichen Demonstrationen von ... Zuneigung kommt."

Gut und schön, aber ... "Das schaffen wir vielleicht einmal, und dann? Die Geschichte läßt sich doch nicht ewig aufrechterhalten, wir müssen da wieder raus."

Boerne sah ihn nachdenklich an. "Das ist eigentlich auch ganz einfach. Wir kommen da wieder raus, wie man aus Beziehungen immer wieder raus kommt - wir trennen uns."

"Was-"

"Mit ein bißchen Vorlauf, damit es nicht so überraschend kommt. Dann muß sie überhaupt nie erfahren, daß wir sie angelogen haben, und alles ist wieder in Ordnung."

Er starrte Boerne fassungslos an. Das klang vollkommen bescheuert, aber auch irgendwie ... logisch. "Also gut. Aber Sie sind schuld."

"Schuld?" Boerne runzelte die Stirn und sah ihn fragend an.

"An der Trennung. Das nehme ich nicht auch noch auf mich. Ich mag Ihre Mutter nämlich und möchte, daß sie noch weiterhin mit mir redet."

Boerne seufzte. "Jetzt seien Sie doch nicht so kindisch, als wäre es wichtig, aus welchem Grund diese nicht existierende Beziehung endet. Es ist doch völlig egal, ob -"

"Sie lassen sich was einfallen, damit die Schuld bei Ihnen liegt! Sonst spiele ich nicht mit!"

"Pfff ...", Boerne kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust. "Wenn es unbedingt sein muß."

"Sie würde Ihnen sowieso nicht glauben, daß ich schuld daran bin, daß wir uns trennen - Ihre Mutter mag mich nämlich auch", setzte er nach.

"Da haben Sie vermutlich sogar recht." Sein Nachbar sah zur Seite und wirkte tatsächlich etwas verletzt. Thiel hätte fast eingelenkt, aber da redete Boerne schon wieder weiter. "Haben Sie überhaupt etwas Anständiges anzuziehen?"

Wenn es geholfen hätte, hätte er sich vor Verzweiflung die Haare gerauft. Das war das letzte Mal, daß er sich von Boerne zu irgendetwas überreden ließ. Es endete immer in einer Katastrophe, wenn er sich auf Boernes Ideen einließ. Immer.

"Was ist, Thiel? Ich glaube doch nicht, daß Ihre Garderobe so umfangreich ist, daß Sie fünf Minuten Bedenkzeit brauchen, um festzustellen, ob Sie einen passenden Anzug haben oder nicht?"

"Anzug?"

"In diesem St.-Pauli-Merchandising kommen Sie mir nicht auf eine Boerne'sche Familienfeier, falls Sie sich das vorgestellt hatten. Absolut unpassend."

Thiel stöhnte.

*** tbc ***


	3. Einkaufen ohne Mama

***

Boerne hatte tatsächlich Ernst gemacht und ihn ein paar Tage später zum Münsteraner Herrenausstatter Nummer eins geschleift. Thiels Proteste waren ungehört verhallt; Boerne hatte schlichtweg behauptet, daß sein Hochzeitsanzug nicht mehr tragbar sei. Als wäre ein Anzug, der für seine Hochzeitsfeier schick genug gewesen war, für eine popelige Geburtstagsfeier bei Boernes nicht gut genug. Er hätte zwar ein klein wenig den Bauch einziehen müssen, und zuzuknöpfen war das Jackett auch nicht mehr, aber der Anzug paßte noch. Boernes Blick hatte etwas anderes gesagt, aber wenigstens hatte er sich nicht getraut, das laut auszusprechen. Stattdessen hatte er behauptet, daß der Anzug völlig unmodern sei und man kein Kenner der Herrenmode sein müsse, um zu sehen, daß er aus den späten Achtzigern stammte. Dabei war ein Anzug in Thiels Augen ein Anzug, und Klamotten für Männer hatten nichts mit Mode zu tun. Dummerweise konnte Boerne unheimlich beharrlich sein, wenn er sich einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte. Nach mehreren Tagen mit zähen Diskussionen in jeder freien Minute war Thiels Widerstand gebrochen und er hatte der Einkaufstour zugestimmt. Um endlich wieder seine Ruhe zu haben. Boerne hatte sich immerhin bereit erklärt, den Anzug zu bezahlen, und das einzige, was diese Aktion Thiel kosten würde, war eine Stunde seiner Lebenszeit.

Und seine Würde, ganz offensichtlich.

Das wurde ihm aber erst jetzt klar, als sie im Laden standen und Boerne über seinen Kopf hinweg mit dem Verkäufer verhandelte.

"Ich hatte an einen leichten Sommeranzug gedacht, am besten etwas in -"

"Boerne!"

"Thiel, jetzt unterbrechen Sie mich nicht ständig, das dauert so doch nur länger." Boerne wandte sich wieder dem Verkäufer zu. "Wenn Sie wüßten, was für ein Aufwand das war, ihn überhaupt hierher zu bekommen. Also, wo war ich stehen geblieben -"

"Das reicht jetzt wirklich."

"Wie bitte?"

"Vielen Dank für die Mühe, aber ich finde mich schon allein zurecht." Der Verkäufer wirkte etwas irritiert, als er Boerne am Handgelenk packte und zur Seite zog. "Sind Sie noch ganz bei Trost?"

"Thiel, was -"

"Ich suche jetzt einen Anzug, das Ding wird gekauft, und wir verschwinden hier wieder! Und wenn ich Sie noch einmal mit einem Verkäufer über 'Problemzonen' reden höre, können Sie die Feier vergessen!"

"Thiel, jetzt seien Sie doch nicht -"

"Kein Wort mehr!"

Er stapfte wütend los und griff den erstbesten Anzug in seiner Größe. Boerne war und blieb doch echt ein Vollpfosten. Manchmal fragte er sich, warum er überhaupt ... Hätte er bloß an diesem unseligen Morgen nicht bei Boerne geklingelt! An allem war nur die Jacke schuld. Gut, er war nach seinem Sturz in den Aasee - an dem sein Kollege nebenbei gesagt nicht ganz unschuldig war - klatschnaß gewesen und hatte im frischen Wind gefroren wie ein Schneider, aber hätte er gewußt, wohin das alles führen würde, hätte er sich lieber eine Lungenentzündung geholt, als Boernes Jacke anzunehmen.

Sein Ärger war eher noch gewachsen, als Boerne ihn vor der Umkleidekabine abfing.

"Was ist das denn?" Der andere warf einen kritischen Blick auf den Anzug, den Thiel herausgesucht hatte. "Der paßt Ihnen doch nicht."

Ja super. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt, daß ihm Boerne unter die Nase rieb, daß bei ihm das Verhältnis von Größe und Breite nicht unbedingt dem Standardmaß entsprach. "Das ist meine Größe! Besser wird's nicht!"

"Sie brauchen eine Zwischengröße."

"Zwischenwas?"

Boerne sah ihn entgeistert an. "Zwischengröße - das ist doch sonnenklar. Das hören Sie doch wohl nicht zum ersten Mal."

Thiel atmete tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen. "Ich habe keine Ahnung, was Sie sich vorstellen - aber Anzüge kaufen gehört nicht zu meinen Hobbys!"

"Ja, aber -"

"Und ich weiß selbst, daß ich ... daß ich ..."

"Was?" Boerne sah ihn fragend an.

"Nichts." Er hätte sich lieber weiter geärgert, statt sich elend zu fühlen. Mußte er Boerne wirklich erklären, daß es kein Spaß war, Klamotten einzukaufen, wenn einem ständig alles zu groß und zu eng war?

Offensichtlich nicht, denn Boerne sah so aus, als sei ihm eben ein Licht aufgegangen. Er legte sich schon eine giftige Antwort zurecht, aber erstaunlicherweise ritt sein Kollege nicht mehr weiter auf dem Thema herum.

"Jetzt gehen Sie eben in die Umkleidekabine, und ich suche Ihnen etwas Passendes raus. Es ist doch nicht zu fassen ..."

Das erinnerte ihn alles verdammt an Einkaufstouren mit Susanne. Warum hatte er sich nur auf diese ganze Sache eingelassen ...

***

Boerne hatte ihm drei Anzüge mitgebracht mit einer Größenangabe, die er noch nie gesehen hatte. "Was ist das denn?"

"Die Zwischengröße, sag ich doch." Boerne rollte mit den Augen. "Probieren Sie den mal an, der dürfte Ihnen gut stehen."

Der Vorhang wurde mit einem lauten Geräusch zugezogen, und er stand plötzlich wieder alleine vor dem Spiegel.

"Ich bin wirklich in der Lage, alleine einen Anzug zu kaufen." Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, daß er diesen Punkt unbedingt klarstellen mußte.

"Offensichtlich nicht", drang ein leises Murmeln an sein Ohr, aber bevor er das kommentieren konnte, fuhr Boerne lauter fort: "Wenn ich Sie schon mitnehme, möchte ich, daß Sie passabel aussehen. Immerhin wird der Rest meiner Verwandtschaft glauben, wir wären zusammen."

Thiel seufzte gequält. Den Gedanken hatte er schon fast wieder erfolgreich verdrängt gehabt. "Aber wir trennen uns doch in Kürze."

"Trotzdem."

 _Trotzdem._ Zum Glück war er nicht wirklich mit Boerne zusammen und mußte das verstehen. Er sah in den Spiegel und stellte überrascht fest, daß der Anzug paßte.

"Fertig?"

Boerne schob den Vorhang wieder zurück, bevor er antworten konnte. "Er paßt", erklärte Thiel immer noch verblüfft. Der Anzug saß auf jeden Fall besser als jeder andere, den er seit seinem Konfirmationsanzug gekauft hatte.

"Hm." Boerne beugte sich nach unten und zog an seinem Hosenbein.

"He!"

"Die lassen wir noch einen Zentimeter kürzen, ansonsten sitzt er." Boernes Gesicht tauchte hinter ihm im Spiegel auf. "Sieht doch gut aus."

***

Nachdem das mit dem Anzug geschafft war, hatte Thiel die Zähne zusammengebissen und Boerne Hemd, Krawatte und was ihm sonst noch fehlte aussuchen lassen. Je weniger er sich sträubte, desto schneller kamen sie aus dem Laden wieder raus. Boernes Stammkundenstatus hatte dazu geführt, daß die Hose seines neuen Anzugs gekürzt war, bevor sie den Rest der Sachen zusammenhatten. Das bedeutete, daß er sich hier glücklicherweise nicht noch einmal blicken lassen mußte. Er fühlte sich ohnehin schon wie Boernes … Spielzeug, und er hoffte, keinem der Menschen, die ihn in dieser Lage gesehen hatten, noch einmal wiederzubegegnen.

"Vielen Dank, Professor Boerne, und beehren Sie uns bald wieder."

Ihm war etwas schwindelig geworden, als die Summe des Einkaufs auf der Kasse erschienen war, aber Boerne zahlte, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

***

"Eigentlich könnte ich den Anzug nach der Feier doch einfach wieder zurückgeben, oder?"

Boerne sah ihn entsetzt an.

"Naja, ich dachte, wenn ich vorsichtig bin … dann ist der doch noch so gut wie … neu …"

Boerne nahm ihm die Tasche ab und legte sie vorsichtig in den Kofferraum.

"Thiel."

"Ja?"

"Reden Sie nicht solchen Unsinn. Ich hätte nicht gesagt, daß ich den Anzug bezahle, wenn ich mir das nicht leisten könnte."

"Ich meinte ja nur -"

"Wir sollten heute Abend üben."

"Üben?"

"Unseren Auftritt. Wäre doch schlecht, wenn wir uns nach dem ganzen Aufwand vor der Verwandtschaft selbst enttarnen."

Thiel stöhnte.

***

"Vielleicht sollten wir eine Hintergrundgeschichte abstimmen – damit wir uns nicht widersprechen, falls wir getrennt verhört werden."

Für sein Gefühl machte die Sache Boerne eindeutig zu viel Spaß. "Verhört?"

"Du weißt schon, du wirst von Tante Gisela in die Mangel genommen und ich von Onkel Heinz."

"Hast du nicht gesagt, deine Verwandtschaft redet nicht über Privates?"

Boerne goß ihm Wein nach. "Bestimmt fragt niemand nach Details, aber wir sollten schon wissen, wie lange wir zusammen sind und so weiter. Ich habe da mal ein kleines Dossier ausgearbeitet …"

"Hast du noch alle Tassen im Schrank?" Thiel schob den Packen Papier, den Boerne ihm gegeben hatte, entschieden beiseite. "Das artet langsam in Arbeit aus."

"Ich wollte doch nur sichergehen, daß wir -"

Thiel seufzte. "Die einfachsten Lügen sind die, die am nächsten an der Wahrheit sind. Dann ist das Risiko am geringsten, daß man sich widerspricht. Dafür brauchst du keine hundert Seiten."

"Das waren nur dreiund -"

"O.K., die Basisdaten." Thiel fuhr sich durch die Haare. "Seit wann kennen wir uns? Seit zweieinhalb Jahren. Seit wann sind wir zusammen? Seit einem halben Jahr – alles andere wäre unwahrscheinlich, Sie würden es nie schaffen, so etwas länger für sich zu behalten."

"Du. Wenn du da schon Fehler machst, sieht es schlecht aus."

Er ignorierte den Einwurf. "Wir wohnen immer noch getrennt, weil man in unserem Alter nicht mal eben zusammen zieht. Und auf der Arbeit weiß noch niemand was von der Sache, weil das nur die Arbeitsbeziehungen komplizierter machen würde."

Boerne hatte angefangen, sich Notizen zu machen. "Wer hat wen angesprochen?"

"Was?"

"Wer hat den ersten Schritt gemacht?"

"Ach so." Thiel überlegte. Am wahrscheinlichsten erschien es ihm –

"Klingt mehr nach mir", beendete Boerne seinen Gedanken, und Thiel runzelte die Stirn.

"Soweit kommt's noch. Ich bin aber nicht die Frau in dieser Beziehung."

"Pff … laß' das mal lieber nicht deine Frauenbeauftragte hören." Boerne lächelte amüsiert. "Außerdem glaube ich, du hast da was fundamental falsch verstanden, was homosexuelle Beziehungen angeht."

"Als hättest du da so viel mehr Ahnung von", brummte Thiel.

"Ich weiß jedenfalls – Vorsicht, die Krawatte!" Boerne stoppte ihn, zwei Zentimeter bevor die Krawatte im Teller hing.

"Mistding", fluchte Thiel. "Ich habe doch gesagt, Tomatensoße ist eine schlechte Idee."

"Nach diesem Training wird dir übermorgen alles ganz harmlos vorkommen“, erklärte Boerne gut gelaunt.

Thiel mußte zugeben, daß die Idee, den neuen Anzug gleich heute Abend 'einzutragen', gar nicht so schlecht gewesen war. Er fühlte sich schon deutlich weniger steif. Und vielleicht gewöhnte er sich auch noch irgendwann daran, auf Krawattenenden und Jackettärmel aufzupassen, ohne daß Boerne ihm ständig zu Hilfe eilen mußte.

***

"Ich weiß ja nicht so genau, ob das jetzt wirklich was bringt. Eigentlich unterscheidet sich der Abend überhaupt nicht von einem der anderen Abende, die wir in den letzten Monaten zusammen verbracht haben. Bis auf den Anzug natürlich." Komisch, daß ihm das jetzt erst auffiel, nachdem sie gegessen, ihre Coverstory abgesprochen hatten und jetzt bei einem letzten Glas Wein auf dem Sofa saßen.

Boerne sah zur Seite. "Wir duzen uns."

"Ja schon ..."

"Was stellst du dir denn sonst vor, wie ein Paar den Feierabend verbringt?"

Er versuchte, sich an Abende mit Susanne zu erinnern, bevor Lukas zur Welt gekommen war. Meistens hatten sie zusammen gekocht, gegessen und ferngesehen. Und … nunja. Das kam jetzt natürlich wirklich nicht in Frage. Ein Punkt für Boerne.

"Trotzdem finde ich, daß der Übungseffekt-"

Boerne legte einen Arm um seine Schulter und zog ihn näher.

"Besser?"

"Ähm ... " Er vermied es zur Seite zu sehen. "Wieso legst ... du den Arm um mich und nicht umgekehrt?"

"Weil ich größer bin."

"Aha."

...

"Wir kommen damit nie durch, Boerne. Nie im Leben."

"Solange du dich nicht verplapperst, beim Du bleibst und mich Karl-Friedrich nennst, klappt das", erklärte Boerne mit übertriebener Zuversicht in der Stimme. "Du mußt dir das einfach nur als Undercover-Einsatz vorstellen. Werdet ihr für so etwas nicht ausgebildet?"

Thiel seufzte. "Für sowas ganz sicher nicht."

*** tbc ***


	4. Die Fahrt

***

Thiel hatte schlecht geschlafen und sich einmal mehr gefragt, wie er es eigentlich geschafft hatte, sich in eine solche Situation zu bringen. Aber inzwischen war es viel zu spät, um einen Rückzieher zu machen.

"Thiel! Wo bleiben Sie denn? Wir müßten schon vor fünf Minuten -"

"Jetzt schreien Sie hier nicht so rum, helfen Sie mir lieber!" 

"Was ist denn?"

Er war so entnervt, daß er sich nicht einmal darüber beschwerte, daß Boerne sich schon wieder mit seinem Zweitschlüssel selbst hereingelassen hatte. "Können Sie die Krawatte nochmal binden?"

"Warum haben Sie denn den Knoten ganz aufgemacht? Sie hätten doch bloß-"

"Jetzt reden Sie nicht lange drumrum, binden sie das Ding einfach." Er drückte das überflüssige Stück Stoff Boerne in die Hand, der natürlich bereits wie aus dem Ei gepellt aussah.

Boerne seufzte und drehte ihn um. "Wir werden zu spät kommen."

"Werden wir nicht." Er sah auf Boernes Hände hinab, die mit sicheren Bewegungen den Knoten knüpften, an dem er sich seit einer Viertelstunde vergeblich abgemüht hatte. "Sie haben so viele Reservezeiten eingebaut, daß wir immer noch viel zu früh kommen werden. Man könnte fast meinen, daß Sie es gar nicht erwarten können."

"Jetzt werden Sie mal nicht albern." Boerne zog die Krawatte beherzt auf die richtige Länge. "Ich will bloß nicht zu spät kommen. Meine Mutter behauptet immer ... Sie haben sich da aber nicht richtig rasiert, Thiel."

Fingerspitzen strichen über seine Wange, und er stieß Boernes Hand reflexartig zur Seite. "Das ist völlig in Ordnung so."

"Aber -"

"Das merkt kein Mensch, Boerne! Außer Ihnen wird mich ja wohl hoffentlich niemand befummeln!"

Boerne brummte etwas in seinen Bart, ließ ihn aber los. "Sie könnten das doch noch eben schnell -"

"Wir fahren jetzt. Eben konnte es Ihnen doch nicht schnell genug gehen."

***

"Moment." Sie waren schon aus der Haustür, als Thiel etwas einfiel.

"Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?"

"Ich hab' was vergessen."

Boerne verdrehte die Augen und rasselte ungeduldig mit dem Autoschlüssel, aber Thiel ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und machte noch einmal kehrt.

***

"Was ist das denn?"

"Blumen. Für Ihre Mutter. Sie hat doch Geburtstag."

"Deine", verbesserte ihn Boerne geistesabwesend. "Du beteiligst dich übrigens an einer Reise nach Norditalien, das hätte ich vielleicht erwähnen sollen. Also zumindest nominell - ich habe für dich mitunterschrieben auf der Karte."

"Wir schenken Ihrer ... deiner Mutter eine Reise? Gut, daß ich das auch mal erfahre."

"Gemeinschaftsgeschenk mit meiner Schwester und den Cousinen und Cousins mütterlicherseits."

"Wie viele Leute kommen da eigentlich heute Abend?" Er hatte mit einem Mal ein ungutes Gefühl. Über die Größe von Boernes Familie hatte er bislang noch gar nicht nachgedacht.

"So achtzig bis neunzig Personen." Boerne hatte wohl seinen panischen Blick gesehen, denn er ließ ein "Keine Angst, du wirst in der Menge gar nicht auffallen" folgen.

Das war die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts, dachte Thiel. Er würde zwischen Boernes Sippschaft hervorstechen wie … wie … egal wie, er würde auffallen. Spätestens, wenn ihm der erste Hummer oder so aus der Hand gerutscht war.

***

"Was sind es denn für Blumen?"

Sie hatten Münster kaum hinter sich gelassen. War ja klar, daß Boerne es keine zehn Minuten aushielt, ohne zu reden.

"Sonnenblumen."

"Sonnenblumen?"

"Meine Mutter mochte Sonnenblumen", sagte Thiel verlegen. Er hatte gar nicht überlegt, ob das wohl passende Blumen für einen Geburtstag und für eine Frau Professor Boerne waren. Für Erika waren sie ihm richtig vorgekommen.

Boerne warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu. Wie immer ein wenig zu lang, so daß er sie beide schon im Straßengraben landen sah. Aber als er das gerade kommentieren wollte, reagierte Boerne doch noch auf seine letzte Bemerkung. "Sie freut sich sicher. Ich glaube, meine Mutter mag Sie."

"Wirklich?"

"Jedenfalls mehr als meine Frau seinerzeit", brummte Boerne, und es klang nicht besonders glücklich.

"Na ja, Mütter und Schwiegertöchter, das ist ja wohl oft ... Sie wissen schon." Er wußte jedenfalls nicht, woher plötzlich dieses Bedürfnis gekommen war, etwas Tröstliches zu sagen. Aus einem unerfindlichen Grund hatte er jedesmal ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn Boerne unglücklich darüber wirkte, daß seine Mutter ihn offensichtlich gern hatte. Dabei konnte er dafür ja nun gar nichts.

"Mhm." Boerne sagte nichts weiter, und nach einer Weile entspannte Thiel sich und schloß die Augen. So ein kleines Nickerchen, bevor der ganze Trubel -

"Vermissen Sie Ihre Mutter?"

"Wieso?" Er öffnete die Augen wieder und sah zu Boerne, der dieses Mal den Blick aber stur nach vorne gerichtet ließ.

"Nur so."

"Ich ... ja schon, manchmal."

"War sie auch immer so ... ich meine, hat sie sich auch immer ungefragt in Ihr Leben eingemischt?"

Thiel lächelte. Daß Boerne sich über so etwas beschwerte, war schon ziemlich skurril. Offensichtlich kannte das Universum doch so etwas wie ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit. Aber dann wurde er wieder ernst und dachte über die Frage nach. "Hat sie, ja. Das hat mich damals ganz schön Nerven gekostet. Aber jetzt - jetzt würde ich das gerne wieder in Kauf nehmen. Sie sollten froh sein, so lange sie sich noch über Ihre Mutter beschweren können."

"Sie haben keine Ahnung, wie anstrengend -" Boerne unterbrach sich selbst, als ihm offenbar auffiel, wie sich das anhörte. "Sie haben vermutlich recht."

Thiel sah aus dem Fenster, um sein Schmunzeln zu verbergen. Anstehende Familienfeiern machten Boerne ganz offensichtlich nervös. So nachgiebig war er jedenfalls sonst nicht.

***

"Wieso haben Sie sich eigentlich damals von Ihrer Frau getrennt?"

"Das habe ich Ihnen doch schon vor Jahren erzählt, Thiel. Sie ist mit ihrem Therapeuten auf und davon." Inzwischen kannte er Boerne besser als damals, so daß ihm der bemüht neutrale Tonfall sofort auffiel. Hinter der Geschichte steckte definitiv noch mehr.

"Und wieso glaubt Ihre Mutter dann, Sie wären Schuld an der Trennung gewesen?" Das hatte der andere zwar nie so eindeutig gesagt, aber das verbissene Schweigen, das ihm entgegenschlug, bestätigte seine Vermutung.

"Boerne?"

"Das braucht Sie doch gar nicht zu interessieren."

"Also hören Sie mal ... wenn mich heute Abend jemand in ein Gespräch verwickelt, sieht das ja wohl schlecht aus, wenn ich nicht weiß, was aus meiner Vorgängerin geworden ist."

Man konnte das Zähneknirschen fast hören. Er bohrte trotzdem unbarmherzig weiter. Wenn er es schon einmal geschafft hatte, Boerne in die Enge zu treiben …

"Es ist doch wohl unwahrscheinlich, daß Sie mir das nie erzählt hätten, oder?"

"Meine Mutter meint, ich hätte meiner Ex-Frau zu wenig Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt und mir zu wenig Mühe gegeben", erklärte Borne schließlich widerwillig. "Da sie aber gleichzeitig der Meinung ist, wir hätten überhaupt nicht zusammengepaßt und am besten gar nicht erst geheiratet, finde ich ihre Kritik mehr als unlogisch. Aber über Logik können Sie mit meiner Mutter nicht streiten. Dann behauptet sie einfach, daß ich alles viel zu … zu … emotionslos sehe."

Thiel erinnerte sich plötzlich, wie Boerne ihn beim letzten Besuch seiner Mutter plötzlich gefragt hatte, ob er ihn auch für "unherzlich" hielt. Er sah zu Boerne hinüber. _Alle Schutzschilde auf volle Kraft._ Er hatte überhaupt noch nie erlebt, daß Boerne sich derart einigelte. An der Frau, deren Namen Boerne in den fast drei Jahren, die er ihn jetzt kannte, nicht einmal erwähnt hatte, konnte das kaum liegen. Daß Erika so schwierig sein sollte, konnte er sich aber auch nicht wirklich vorstellen – dazu wirkte sie viel zu nett. Eher konnte er sich vorstellen, daß sie Boernes Schwachpunkte kannte. Seine eigene Mutter hatte auch immer gewußt, womit sie ihn treffen konnte. Auch wohlmeinende Kritik konnte weh tun.

"Vielleicht sind Sie sich zu ähnlich."

"Ähnlich?" Boerne sah ihn überrascht an. "Wir haben doch überhaupt keine Ähnlichkeit."

"Ich … meinte ja bloß." Pfff … vielleicht sollte er doch lieber die Finger von der Familientherapie lassen.

"Jedenfalls wissen Sie jetzt, daß es meiner Mutter nicht schwer fallen wird zu glauben, daß es meine Schuld ist, wenn wir uns trennen. Dafür muß ich gar keine großartigen Geschichten erfinden."

Das fühlte sich jetzt irgendwie auch falsch an. Thiel seufzte. Bislang war ihm noch gar nicht aufgefallen, wie schlecht er es mit ansehen konnte, wenn Boerne etwas wirklich belastete.

"Wir könnten uns ja auch einfach im Einvernehmen trennen."

"Was?"

"Naja ... " _Die besten Lügen sind die, die am nächsten an der Wahrheit sind._ "Wir stellen einfach fest, daß wir viel zu wenig gemeinsam haben. Wir sind zu gegensätzlich. Deshalb gehen wir im Guten auseinander, und alle sind glücklich."

Das ließ sich problemlos aufrechterhalten, dafür mußten sie fast überhaupt nicht lügen. Ja, das _war_ praktisch die Wahrheit. Eigentlich war es erstaunlich, daß sie trotzdem so viel Zeit miteinander verbrachten. Obwohl sie doch ganz eindeutig nichts gemeinsam hatten.

Boerne schwieg und schien nachzudenken.

"Dann ist niemand schuld", erklärte Thiel, als der andere nach einer Weile immer noch nichts gesagt hatte.

"Oder beide", meinte Boerne trocken. "Unterschätzen Sie meine Mutter nicht."

"Wir wollten doch eigentlich beim Du bleiben, zur Einstimmung." Daß sie sich schon wieder die ganze Zeit gesiezt hatten, fiel ihm erst jetzt auf. Kein guter Start für ihre Undercover-Mission.

"Ach, das wird einfacher vor Publikum." Boerne machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung, und Thiel schloß reflexartig die Augen, weil er dabei das Steuer wieder einmal sekundenlang losließ. Nicht daß ihm das im Falle eines Falles geholfen hätte.

"Wenn du meinst."

"Wir sind da."

*** tbc ***


	5. Die Feier (Teil 1)

***

Boerne war ungewöhnlich still, während sie ausstiegen und ihre Sachen zusammensuchten.

"Na, doch langsam unruhig?"

"Wieso?"

"Weil du schon zum dritten Mal meine Krawatte gerade gerückt hast. Die _kann_ nicht mehr schief sitzen." Er erinnerte sich an das erste Kennenlernen von Susannes Eltern. Daß er so eine unangenehme Situation noch einmal völlig grundlos und auch noch mehr oder weniger freiwillig durchmachte, kam ihm reichlich absurd vor. Selbst wenn er sich sagte, daß das alles unecht war - allein das Gefühl, daß alle anderen denken würden, es sei echt ... er griff nach Boernes Hand, die dieses Mal an seinem Jackettaufschlag zupfte.

"Ist jetzt langsam gut, oder muß ich mich noch mal ausziehen?"

"Ich weiß nicht, wie du das schaffst, daß selbst ein Anzug innerhalb weniger Stunden an dir hängt wie Jeans und T-Shirt", murmelte Boerne zerstreut.

Er war ja unsensible Bemerkungen von seinem Kollegen gewohnt, aber aus irgendeinem Grund ärgerte ihn das jetzt wirklich.

"Es war deine Idee, mich in diesen Anzug zu stecken. Also beschwer dich gefälligst nicht!"

"Ich meinte doch nicht, daß-"

"Karl-Friedrich! Frank! Ihr werdet euch doch nicht schon streiten, bevor die Feier angefangen hat."

"Mama!" Boerne war wie er zusammengezuckt, hatte sich aber schneller als er wieder gefaßt. "Bring ihn doch nicht in Verlegenheit."

"Ähm ..." Oh, super. Boerne hatte wirklich ein Talent dafür, die Dinge noch schlimmer zu machen. Jetzt war er wirklich verlegen. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag." Er streckte Erika die Blumen entgegen und wurde mit einem Lächeln belohnt.

"Danke. Sonnenblumen - wie schön. Die bekomme ich sonst nie, dabei mag ich Sonnenblumen."

Thiel lächelte erleichtert. Selbst wenn sie nur höflich war - er freute sich. Boerne hatte sich inzwischen wohl auch an den Anlaß ihrer Fahrt erinnert und gratulierte seiner Mutter. Für einen Moment war alles in Ordnung. Thiel war froh, daß Boerne sich zur Abwechslung mal auf jemand anderen als auf ihn konzentrierte. Und obwohl er nicht so genau wußte warum, freute er sich, Erika zu sehen. Er freute sich sogar, daß sie ihn eingeladen hatte, trotz der Umstände. Und als Boerne seine Mutter umarmte, fiel ihm auf, was durch die Klagen des anderen auf der Fahrt fast verdeckt worden war - daß Boerne sich auch freute, seine Mutter zu sehen. Wenn sie da war, verwandelte sich der andere regelmäßig wenigstens zwanzig Jahre zurück, dachte Thiel und mußte schmunzeln. Das war ihm schon bei seiner ersten Begegnung mit Erika aufgefallen. Aber vielleicht war das normal, vielleicht ging das allen so mit ihren Eltern. Bei Herbert hatte er auch manchmal das Gefühl, in sein Verhalten als Zwölfjähriger zurück -

"Ich dachte schon, ihr kommt zu spät."

"Es ist zwanzig vor sechs, Mama!"

"Die anderen sind schon alle da", redete Erika munter weiter und zupfte Boerne ein Blatt aus den Haaren. "Aber es ist ja noch einmal gut gegangen." Die Krawatte, die in Thiels Augen einwandfrei saß, wurde gerade gerückt, und er hätte fast laut losgelacht, als er an Boernes _Wir haben doch überhaupt keine Ähnlichkeit_ von vorhin dachte. 

"Was heißt hier _noch einmal gut gegangen_? Es ist zwanzig vor sechs, und -"

"Ah, da kommt ja noch Cousine Edeltraud. Geht doch schon mal rein, ihr beiden, während ich die Nachzügler begrüße." Und weg war sie, während Boerne neben ihm mit den Zähnen knirschte.

"Was habe ich dir gesagt?! Wir kommen zu spät."

Er verkniff es sich, Boerne darauf hinzuweisen, daß sie überhaupt nicht zu spät waren. "Ist ja schon gut. Lassen Sie uns rein gehen und die Sache hinter uns bringen."

"Welche Sache?" Boerne sah ihn verdutzt an. "Ach so."

Als sie auf die Tür zugingen, sah Thiel, daß Boerne lächelte. "Was ist?"

"Nichts."

"Was ist so lustig?"

"Das erinnert mich an Mamas vierzigsten Geburtstag."

Er mußte kurz nachrechnen, wie alt Boerne da gewesen war. Fünf? Nein, noch vier. Soweit zurück konnte er sich überhaupt nicht erinnern. "Ja und?"

"Lassen Sie es mich so formulieren - bisher hat man in meiner Familie über diese Geburtstagsfeier geredet. Aber ich glaube, das wird sich heute ändern."

"Was war denn mit dem vierzigsten -"

Statt einer Antwort öffnete Boerne die Tür und ließ ihm den Vortritt. "Nun denn - mögen die Spiele beginnen."

***

Thiel war ganz schwindelig vor Menschen und Namen, die er sich nicht alle merken konnte. Boerne hingegen schwamm neben ihm wie ein Fisch im Wasser.

"Du lieber Himmel - bis zu welchem Verwandtschaftsgrad hat Ihre Mutter denn eingeladen?" flüsterte er Boerne in einem ruhigen Moment zu.

"Wieso? Nur die Tanten, Onkel, Geschwister, Cousinen und Cousins und die jeweilige Nachkommenschaft. Sie wissen doch, wie das ist bei Familienfeiern. Lädt man einen Cousin ein, muß man alle einladen." Boerne drückte ihm ein Glas Wein in die Hand.

"Weiß ich nicht." In seiner Familie hatte es keine großen Feiern gegeben. Sein Vater verstand sich so wenig mit seinen beiden älteren Brüdern, daß es da gar keinen Kontakt mehr gegeben hatte. Er wußte nicht einmal, ob und wie viele Cousins er hatte. Seine Großeltern - Herberts Eltern - hatte er nicht mehr kennen gelernt, weil sie zu früh gestorben waren. Und seine Mutter war ein Einzelkind gewesen, aber wenigstens hatte es auf der Seite noch Großeltern gegeben. Susanne hatte auch keine Geschwister. Selbst auf ihrer Hochzeit waren sie - mit Trauzeugen und Freunden - nur dreißig Personen gewesen.

Boerne war nicht mehr dazu gekommen, ihm zu antworten, weil er gleich wieder von einem offensichtlich schwerhörigen und altersschwachen Verwandten in Beschlag genommen worden war. Während sein ... Partner für diesen Abend dem winzigen alten Mann lautstark die Neuigkeiten der letzten Jahre ins Ohr brüllte, sah Thiel sich unauffällig weiter um und versuchte zu raten, wer auf Erikas Seite der Familie gehörte und wer die echten Boernes waren. Seine Trefferquote war vermutlich bescheiden, bei den meisten hatte er keine Idee, wohin sie gehören könnten. Zum Glück hatte Boerne wenigstens insoweit recht gehabt, als niemand großartig auf seine Anwesenheit reagiert hatte. Der ein oder andere irritierte Blick, wenn Boerne ihn vorstellte, aber niemand kommentierte die Tatsache, daß es ihn gab. Bislang hatte er tatsächlich nicht mehr tun müssen als Hände schütteln und freundlich nicken.

"Geschieden!" brüllte Boerne neben ihm. "Seit fünf Jahren! Das weißt du doch, Onkel Theodor!"

Thiel machte sich ein wenig kleiner. Der freundliche alte Herr wirkte etwas verwirrt, und Thiel ahnte schon, was als nächstes kommen würde.

"Nein! Keine Kinder! Wie soll ich denn zu Kindern kommen, wenn ich ..."

Verflucht. Boerne schien am Hinterkopf Augen zu haben. Er hatte ganz unauffällig versucht, einen Schritt zurückzuweichen, da hatte der andere schon nach seiner Hand gegriffen und zog ihn vor sich.

"Das ist Frank! Du kannst Isabel vergessen, merk dir stattdessen Frank, Onkel Theodor!"

Thiel lächelte hilflos, als ihn der alte Herr verdutzt ansah.

"Jetzt sag' nicht, Mama hat dir davon nichts erzählt!"

Onkel Theodor schien endlich ein Licht aufzugehen. Und Thiel mußte schon wieder eine Hand schütteln.

"Sie müssen entschuldigen, junger Mann", erklärte sein Gegenüber freundlich. "Ich bin ein bißchen vergeßlich."

"Sehr erfreut!" brüllte Thiel, dem nichts anderes einfiel.

"Ich bin gleich wieder zurück", sagte Boerne und ließ ihn mit Onkel Theodor stehen. Verdammt. Und jetzt? Der alte Mann sah ihn fragend an.

"Entschuldigung, ich habe nicht mitbekommen, wie genau Sie mit ... Karl-Friedrich verwandt sind?" schrie Thiel. Das war wenigstens eine unverfängliche Frage, und etwas Besseres kam ihm auf die Schnelle nicht in den Sinn.

"Ich bin Erikas Onkel und damit jetzt wohl Ihr Schwieger-Großonkel, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe", sagte Onkel Theodor. "Und Sie müssen nicht so schreien, junger Mann. Karl-Friedrich hat vergessen, daß ich inzwischen ein Hörgerät habe."

"Oh." Thiel sah sich hilfesuchend um, aber Boerne blieb verschwunden.

"Er ist ein guter Junge", ergänzte Onkel Theodor unvermittelt. "Wirklich. Nur manchmal ein bißchen schwierig."

"Äh ... ja."

"Nehmen Sie es mir nicht übel, wenn ich Sie beim nächsten Mal nicht wiedererkenne - mein Kurzzeitgedächtnis ist nicht mehr das, was es mal war."

"Sicher", stammelte Thiel. Zum Glück war nicht zu befürchten, daß er Onkel Theodor noch einmal wieder traf. "Wenn man älter wird, ist das wohl ... normal."

Boerne tauchte wieder neben ihm auf und enthob ihn zu seiner Erleichterung der Notwendigkeit, noch mehr Smalltalk zu machen. "Soll ich dir etwas zu trinken holen, Onkel?" brüllte Boerne.

"Das kann ich doch machen", warf Thiel sich dazwischen. "Rotwein?"

"Gerne!" brüllte Onkel Theodor zurück, der sich wohl von Boerne hatte anstecken lassen.

***

Nachdem Onkel Theodor mit Wein versorgt war und sich höflich verabschiedet hatte, um zum Rest der älteren Verwandtschaft vorzustoßen - _man weiß ja nie, wen man davon vielleicht gerade zum letzten Mal sieht_ \- nutzte Thiel eine ruhige Minute, um Boerne den Kopf zu waschen, weil der ihn einfach hatte stehen lassen.

"Ich habe dich ja schließlich nicht Tante Gerda überlassen - Onkel Theodor ist doch nett", meinte Boerne verständnislos. "Ich weiß gar nicht, was du hast, offensichtlich habt ihr euch gut unterhalten. Er hat mir gratuliert, während du weg warst."

"Darum geht es doch gar nicht", protestierte Thiel, "sondern ums Prinzip! Und was war überhaupt so wichtig?"

"Ich habe die letzte Unterschrift unter die Karte für meine Mutter eingesammelt", erklärte Boerne. "Wir können das Geschenk dann überreichen."

***

Das Geschenk hatte mehr Anklang gefunden, als Thiel gedacht hätte. Erika war ganz gerührt gewesen, was ihn erst gewundert hatte - bis sie erzählt hatte, daß sie vor 50 Jahren ihre Hochzeitsreise an den gleichen Ort gemacht hatte. Obwohl er wußte, daß Boerne seine Mutter mochte, auch wenn er sich über ihre Marotten beschwerte, hatte es ihn überrascht, daß er auf eine solche Geschenkidee gekommen war. Sie waren alle herzlich gedrückt worden, weil Erika die Worte fehlten - ein seltenes Ereignis, da war sich Thiel selbst nach so kurzer Bekanntschaft sicher. Und diese seltsame Mischung aus Verlegenheit und Freude, die Boerne ausstrahlte, hatte er auch noch nie gesehen. Einen Moment lang hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, dazu zu gehören, was ihn so sehr verwirrte, daß er nach Boernes Hand griff, als Erika sich pflichtschuldig den nächsten Gratulanten zuwandte.

"Was ist?" fragte Boerne überrascht.

"Ich ... nichts ...", stammelte Thiel. "Das war eine gute Idee."

Boerne schien sich bei so viel Lob noch unwohler zu fühlen, dabei hatte er das ganz ehrlich gemeint. "Ach, das war doch naheliegend. Sie wollten ihre Hochzeitsreise eigentlich immer noch einmal wiederholen, aber dann … naja."

"Woher wußten Sie denn, daß sie die Reise auch alleine machen will?"

Boerne zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß es eben."

Er wollte eigentlich noch etwas sagen, als ein lautstarkes "Karl-Friedrich! Wo hast du dich denn den ganzen Abend versteckt?" hinter ihnen ertönte. Boerne ließ seine Hand los und drehte sich um.

"Sabine!" An Boernes Ton war unschwer zu erkennen, daß er sich wirklich freute. Die kleine, mollige Frau sah irgendwie anders aus als der Rest der Verwandtschaft, ohne daß Thiel genau sagen konnte wieso.

"Wir sind erst vor einer halben Stunde angekommen. Wo hast du denn Michael gelassen? Und die Brut?"

Thiel konnte ein Augenrollen nicht unterdrücken - sowas hörten Eltern gerne - aber die Frau lachte nur. "Michael hilft seinem Vater dabei, das Geschenk reinzutragen. Und die Nachkommenschaft hat dich, glaube ich, gerade entdeckt."

***

Thiel beobachtete fasziniert, wie Boerne unter einer quiekenden und überwiegend rosafarbenen Wolke verschwand. "Sind das alles Ihre?"

"Drei Mädchen, zwei Jungs", erklärte die Frau gut gelaunt. "Und jetzt habe ich erstmal Ruhe."

Thiel lachte.

"Ich bin Sabine. Aber das wissen Sie ja schon."

"Frank Thiel", sagte Thiel und hoffte, daß die Frau schon von seiner angeblichen Beziehung mit Boerne wußte und er nichts weiter erklären mußte. "Und wie sind Sie -"

"Mein Mann Michael und Karl-Friedrich sind Cousins. Der große dahinten." Sie deutete quer durch den Raum auf einen schlaksigen, dunkelhaarigen Mann, der Boerne recht ähnlich sah. "Mein Schwiegervater ist der jüngere Bruder von Karl-Friedrichs Vater."

"Heinz-Friedrich", sagte Thiel und war froh, daß er sich wenigstens die Namen der nächsten Verwandten noch eingeprägt hatte und jetzt nicht völlig ahnungslos dastand.

"Genau." Sabine lächelte. "In dieser Familie hat man eine große Leidenschaft für Doppelnamen. Und Sie lernen die Verwandtschaft heute zum ersten Mal kennen?"

"Ja." Thiel fühlte sich mit einem mal wieder ziemlich unwohl. Die Frau machte einen netten Eindruck, und es machte ihm keinen Spaß, sie anzulügen. Wobei es andererseits natürlich stimmte, er lernte Boernes Verwandtschaft zum ersten Mal kennen.

"Mein Beileid", sagte Sabine, die seinen Gesichtsausdruck wohl falsch interpretiert hatte.

"Ich meinte nicht -"

Sabine lachte. "Sie müssen sich nicht entschuldigen. Ich kann mich noch sehr gut an mein erstes Familienfest hier erinnern."

Hinter ihnen war ein lautes Kreischen zu hören, und sie sahen beide zu Boerne, der gerade ein vielleicht fünfjähriges Mädchen kopfüber hielt. Thiel mußte lächeln, weil das Bild so ungewohnt war. Sabine lächelte auch.

"Ich habe immer gedacht, daß er unbedingt Kinder haben sollte. Aber das hat sich ja jetzt wohl erledigt."

Er hätte fast gefragt, was sie damit meinte, als Sabine hastig weiter redete.

"Oh Gott, wie unsensibel. Ich rede immer zu schnell, ohne nachzudenken … Man kann ja auch Kinder adoptieren … und ich habe Sie nicht einmal gefragt, ob Sie überhaupt Kinder möchten, das ist ja auch nicht zwangsläufig … Ich wollte wirklich nicht -"

"Ist schon in Ordnung", warf er dazwischen, als er endlich hinterhergekommen war und verstanden hatte, wovon sie redete. "Wirklich."

"Sie müssen mich für ein schreckliches Muttertier halten, als gäbe es nichts Wichtigeres als Kinder", fuhr sie fort. "Ich wollte wirklich nicht -"

"Das weiß ich doch."

"Kann ich irgendetwas tun, um das wieder gut zu machen?"

Sie sah ehrlich betrübt aus, und Thiel sagte das Erstbeste, was ihm in den Sinn kam. "Sie könnten mir sagen, wer hier wer ist, ich habe nämlich schon lange den Überblick verloren. Und wenn Sie mir vielleicht erklären könnten, was es mit Tante Gerda …" 

"Gerne."

Einen Moment lang sahen sie sich unsicher an, aber dann lächelte Sabine verschwörerisch. "Sie sehen mir aus wie ein Mann, der ein Bier brauchen könnte. Wenn Sie mir unauffällig folgen, zeige ich Ihnen, wo man das hier findet."

Thiel lachte. "Und ich dachte, in der Familie kennt man nur Wein."

"Ach", sie zwinkerte ihm zu, "für Angeheiratete steht hinter der Theke noch unauffällig ein Kasten Bier. Darüber spricht aber niemand."

Sie winkte ihrem Mann quer durch den Saal zu und vollführte ein paar Gesten, deren Bedeutung Thiel nicht klar wurde.

"Und was war das jetzt?"

"Das war _heute fährst du, und denkt nicht mal im Traum dran, daß ich eine Feier mit deiner Verwandtschaft nüchtern überstehe ..._ Und wie sieht es bei Ihnen aus, haben Sie schon geklärt, wer fährt?"

"Oh ja", sagte Thiel grimmig. "Boerne. Der schuldet mir noch was."

***

Eine halbe Flasche Bier später waren sie beim Du. Thiel hatte erklärt, warum er Boerne Boerne nannte, und Sabine hatte ihm erzählt, wer zu welcher Seite der Familie gehörte, mit wem man sich unkompliziert unterhalten konnte, wem man besser aus dem Weg ging, und wieso man Begegnungen mit Tante Gerda unter allen Umständen vermeiden sollte.

"Ich muß zugeben, daß ich ein bißchen überrascht war", sagte Sabine. "Immerhin kenne ich Karl-Friedrich seit fünfzehn Jahren, und daß er auf Männer steht, war mir neu. Wie lange kennt ihr euch denn schon?"

"Zweieinhalb Jahre", antwortete Thiel wahrheitsgemäß. "Aber das ... das mit uns ist noch nicht so lange." Er hätte lieber weiter Anekdoten über Boernes Verwandtschaft gehört, als über sein Verhältnis zu Boerne geredet. Sabine schien zu merken, daß ihm das Thema unangenehm war, und hakte glücklicherweise nicht nach.

"Du machst einen soliden Eindruck."

"Was?" Er mußte lachen. "Soll das jetzt ein Kompliment sein?"

Sie ging nicht auf seinen scherzhaften Ton ein. "Ja. Und ich glaube, etwas Solides tut ihm gut, nach der Geschichte mit Isabel."

"Er redet nicht über seine Ex-Frau", sagte Thiel, und das war nichts als die Wahrheit.

"Das wundert mich nicht. Weißt du -"

"Redet ihr zwei über mich?"

Boerne hatte natürlich ausgerechnet diesen Moment ausgesucht, um mit den Kindern im Schlepptau wieder aufzutauchen.

"Ja", antwortete Sabine, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. "Ich verrate Frank gerade alle deine Geheimnisse."

Thiel grinste in sein Bier. Allerdings hatte er nicht bedacht, daß Boerne Waffen zur Hand hatte.

"Paßt mal auf ... Onkel Frank hier hat bestimmt ganz große Lust, mit euch Fußball zu spielen ..."

"Oh nein ..." Er hob abwehrend die Hände, als die drei größeren auf ihn losstürzten. "Der Anzug, und -"

"Das Abendessen beginnt erst in einer guten halben Stunde. Und etwas Bewegung kann dir nicht schaden."

"Also bitte!"

"Ich hole den Fußball", rief der kleinere der beiden Jungs begeistert und rannte los. Eins der Mädchen, das große Ähnlichkeit mit Sabine hatte, zerrte ihn derweil schon Richtung Ausgang. "Onkel Karl sagt, daß du gerne Fußball spielst."

"Ich ..."

"Vielleicht sieht er sich das aber auch nur im Fernsehen an und kann gar nicht mehr spielen", sagte Boerne. "Das wäre schon möglich. Weißt du, wenn man erst einmal so alt ist wie -"

"Was heißt hier _so alt_?!" Thiel unterdrückte den Impuls, Boerne einen Tritt zu verpassen. Stattdessen ließ er sich von den Kindern aus der Tür ziehen, weil ihm eingefallen war, daß er auf die Art und Weise weitere Gespräche mit Erwachsenen vermeiden konnte. Außerdem hatte er schon ziemlich lange nicht mehr Fußball gespielt.

***

Sie spielten zwei gegen zwei, und Thiel fing gerade an, Spaß an der Sache zu bekommen, als Boerne draußen auftauchte, um sie zum Abendessen wieder reinzuholen.

"Nein ..." Thiel hätte am liebsten in die mehrstimmigen Proteste der Kinder mit eingestimmt. "Noch fünf Minuten!"

Boerne wurde aufs Spielfeld gezerrt und trat halbherzig ein oder zweimal gegen den Ball, nur um nach wenigen Sekunden seinen kleinsten Neffen, der ihm den Ball gekonnt abgenommen hatte, zu schnappen und auf den Bauch zu pusten.

"Foul!"

Diesmal stimmte er in das empörte Geschrei ein, auch wenn er grinsen mußte.

"Ich kenne mich mit den Regeln hier nicht aus", erklärte Boerne ungerührt. "Und jetzt rein mit euch, sonst bekomme ich Ärger mit Sabine."

Die Kinder zogen murrend ab.

"Das war auf jeden Fall ein Foul", sagte Thiel amüsiert.

"Pfff ... Fußballregeln", sagte Boerne. "Wo ist dein Jackett? Und die Krawatte?"

"Ach ja ..." Die war er gerade so glücklich losgeworden. "Ich wollte nicht, daß was dreckig wird."

"Wieso hast du denn den Knoten schon wieder ganz aufgemacht?" Boerne schüttelte mißbilligend den Kopf, griff aber gleichzeitig nach der Krawatte.

"Hab' ich vergessen", murmelte Thiel. Vielleicht war es sein innerer Widerstand gegen Krawatten, der ihn dieses Kleidungsstück immer wieder sabotieren ließ. Auf Boernes Stirn bildete sich gerade diese steile Falte, die immer dann erschien, wenn er sich extrem konzentrierte. "Soll ich mich umdrehen?"

"Das ist kein Problem für mich ... man muß sich das schließlich nur spiegelverkehrt ..." Boerne seufzte, zog den Knoten wieder auf und fing von vorne an. "... vorstellen. So ... jetzt sitzt er."

Boerne sah von der Krawatte auf und lächelte.

"Was ist?"

"Hat dich Tante Gerda doch noch erwischt?"

"Woher ...?"

"Lippenstift", murmelte Boerne und fuhr mit dem Daumen über Thiels Lippen. "Und wirklich nicht deine Farbe."

Thiels Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, bis ihm wieder einfiel, in welcher Rolle sie hier gerade unterwegs waren. Obwohl Boerne so etwas auch sonst zuzutrauen war, nur daß er selbst normalerweise anders reagiert hätte. Jetzt ... jetzt wußte er nicht, was die richtige Reaktion war. Boerne war ihm immer noch sehr nah, und hatte immer noch dieses leichte Lächeln auf den Lippen, und schien gar nicht zu merken, daß das gerade .. daß das ...

"Karl-Friedrich! Frank!" Sabines Stimme stoppte ihn, bevor er etwas sagen konnte. "Kommt rein, der erste Gang wird kalt!"

"Meine Mutter wird es sich garantiert nicht nehmen lassen, darauf hinzuweisen, daß ich den Beginn des Abendessens verzögert habe", stellte Boerne nüchtern fest, während sie zum Eingang gingen.

Thiel sah besorgt zur Seite, aber Boerne lächelte.

*** tbc ***


	6. Die Feier (Teil 2)

***

Das Essen lief erstaunlich reibungslos ab. Er hielt sich einfach an die Faustregel, die zahllosen Besteckreihen von außen nach innen in Gebrauch zu nehmen und kam ganz gut zurecht, bis dann doch noch ein Hummer oder etwas in der Art auf seinem Teller landete. Jedenfalls hatte es Beine und starrte ihn aus toten Augen an. Das zugehörige Besteck half ihm nicht wirklich weiter und er überlegte gerade, ob er das Tier mit einer Serviette abdecken und unauffällig zurückgeben sollte, als Boerne kommentarlos ihre Teller tauschte. Wodurch er plötzlich einen säuberlich zerteilten Hummer vor sich hatte, während Boerne sich daran machte, Thiels Exemplar zu zerlegen. Thiel sah verlegen zur Seite, um zu überprüfen, ob das jetzt jemand mitbekommen hatte, bis ihm klar wurde, wie albern das war. In ihrer derzeitigen Rolle war das ja ganz ... passend. Nicht wie sonst, wenn Boerne sich ohne zu fragen etwas von seinem Teller nahm. Er spießte entschlossen das erste Stück des abscheulichen Insekts auf, steckte es todesmutig in den Mund und schluckte. Nicht so schlimm wie es aussah, aber nichts, was er wirklich zu seinem Glück brauchte. Bei Austern würde er aber die Grenze ziehen. Keine Chance, daß er so etwas Wabbliges, Ekliges schluckte. Noch dazu lebten Austern angeblich noch - naja, was man bei einer Muschel leben nennen konnte. War das eigentlich überhaupt ein Tier oder doch eher eine Art Pflanze? Boerne wüßte das sicher, aber der war gerade ins Gespräch vertieft.

Sie saßen bei Sabine und Michael, wodurch Boerne mit seinem Cousin über medizinische Themen fachsimpeln konnte, während sich Thiel überwiegend mit Sabine unterhielt. Die Kinder waren an einen Kindertisch verbannt worden.

"Das fand ich anfangs ja ziemlich merkwürdig", meinte Sabine. "Aber eigentlich ist es ganz praktisch."

"Zumindest für die Eltern", sagte Thiel.

"Ach, die Kleinen haben so in Wirklichkeit auch mehr Spaß."

Neben ihnen erläuterte Boernes Cousin gerade die Details einer offensichtlich besonders spektakulären Operation. Sabine sah Thiel an und verdrehte die Augen.

"Michael! Willst du den ganzen Abend über die Arbeit reden? Andere Leute essen hier, falls dir das was sagt."

"Entschuldigung, Schatz."

Thiel mußte grinsen. "Also Boerne hört ja nie damit auf, wenn ich mich beschwere. Wie schaffst du das?"

"Lange Jahre konsequenter Erziehung", antwortete Sabine, und als nächstes mußte er Michael erklären, warum er Boerne Boerne nannte. Wenigstens waren sie so vom Thema Operationen und Obduktionen weggekommen.

***

Nach mehr Gängen, als Thiel hatte mitzählen können, war er satt, zufrieden und nicht mehr vollständig nüchtern. Bis vor fünf Minuten war das alles in allem kein übler Abend gewesen. Auf die Begegnung mit Großtante Gerda hätte er zwar verzichten können, auch wenn Boerne ihm versichert hatte, daß sie alles küßte, was sich bewegte, und daß das in keinster Weise anzüglich gemeint war. _Die alte Schachtel ist inzwischen ohnehin so senil, daß sie nicht mehr mitbekommen hat, wer Sie angeblich sind_ , hatte er wenig respektierlich gemeint. Die Boerneseite der Verwandtschaft war, von Michael - und Tante Gerda, falls sie doch noch nicht so senil war - abgesehen, deutlich weniger angetan von Boernes angeblichem neuen Beziehungsstatus als Erikas Seite. Er hatte die ein oder andere spitze Bemerkung gehört, aber niemand war offen feindselig gewesen. Und Boerne schien eher Spaß daran zu haben, die Betreffenden noch weiter zu schockieren - was Thiel meistens mehr in Verlegenheit gebracht hatte als die Kommentare selbst.

Aber dann hatte er auf dem Klo jemanden sagen hören, daß er eher nach Pommesbudenbetreiber als nach Hauptkommissar aussah und daß Boerne sich, wenn er schon mit einem Mann beim Geburtstag seiner Mutter erscheinen mußte, wenigstens eine etwas passendere Person hätte aussuchen können. Seltsamerweise nagte der Satz an ihm. Vielleicht war es auch nur der boshafte Tonfall, der ihn einerseits an Boerne erinnert, aber doch so viel mehr echte Bosheit enthalten hatte.

Die anderen redeten gerade über Michaels Schwester Henriette, mit der Boerne anscheinend eine herzliche Feindschaft verband.

"Jetzt sei nicht so schadenfroh, KF", sagte Michael. "Es ist wirklich nicht schön für sie, daß sie sich den Knöchel gebrochen hat."

"Leider nicht den Hals", brummte Boerne.

"Jetzt weißt du, warum die Kinder besser separat sitzen", sagte Sabine.

Thiel versuchte ein halbherziges Lächeln, aber die Bemerkung von eben ging ihm noch durch den Kopf. Er hatte die Sprecher nicht gesehen und fragte sich jetzt, wer von den so seriös aussehenden Herren auf dieser Feier das wohl gewesen war.

"Stimmt etwas nicht?" fragte Boerne plötzlich, und er hatte mit einem Mal den irrationalen Wunsch, ihm zu erzählen, was passiert war. Wirklich albern, es konnte ihm doch egal sein, was irgendein oder auch zwei der Schnösel hier dachten. Boerne wäre wütend geworden, wenn er es ihm erzählt hätte, da war er sich sicher, und bei dem Gedanken fühlte er sich seltsamerweise wieder wohler.

"Alles in Ordnung. Zu viel zu essen", entgegnete er deshalb nur. "Nimmt das bald ein Ende?"

"Das Dessert gibt es erst später. Jetzt ist Musik angesagt."

***

Zum Glück spielte hier nicht der übliche Alleinunterhalter, den Thiel von den Hochzeitsfeiern in seinem Freundeskreis kannte, sondern eine Band, die gar nicht mal so übel war. Und es wurde tatsächlich getanzt, was ihn erst überraschte, bis er sich erinnerte, daß solche Leute garantiert Tanzkurse besucht hatten und vermutlich regelmäßig irgendwelche Münsteraner Bälle und Tanztees besuchten.

Etwas Bewegung war nach dem vielen Essen auch keine schlechte Idee, dachte Thiel und lockerte unauffällig den Gürtel. Trotzdem winkte er erschrocken ab, als Erika zu ihrem Tisch kam und fragte, ob nicht jemand Lust zu tanzen hatte. Michael erklärte, er müsse, wenn überhaupt, dann zuerst mit seiner Frau, worauf Erika sich Boerne zuwendete.

"Sonst muß ich am Ende noch deinen Onkel Friedhelm auffordern, wenn mein eigener Sohn -"

"Ach, Mama ... "

"Jetzt komm schon. Du wirst doch deiner Mutter an ihrem Geburtstag keinen Wunsch abschlagen?"

Boerne seufzte schicksalsergeben und stand auf. "Aber nur eine Runde. Bin gleich wieder zurück."

***

"Ich weiß gar nicht, warum du dich so zierst. Du tanzt doch gerne", meinte Michael, als Boerne etwas außer Atem nach einigen Tänzen wieder zurückkam.

"Allerdings", seufzte Thiel, der sich an die unselige Weihnachtsfeier vom letzten Jahr erinnerte. Nadeshda hatte damit gedroht, mit ihm zu tanzen, und Boerne hatte daraufhin versucht, ihm ein paar Tanzschritte beizubringen. Ein echtes Desaster. "Ich hingegen -"

"Sie haben wirklich zwei linke Füße, und das ist noch untertrieben", sagte Boerne, der sich offensichtlich an den gleichen Abend erinnerte.

"Das habe ich mehr als einmal zu hören gekriegt, als er versucht hat, mir einen langsamen Walzer beizubringen. Damals waren wir noch nicht zusammen", ergänzte Thiel hastig, bevor Sabine und Michael sich über das Sie wunderten oder Boerne, dem sein Fehler im gleichen Moment aufgefallen war, sich in langwierigen Erklärungen verstrickte.

"Niedlich", kommentierte Sabine, während Michael eher so aussah, als würde er solche Details lieber nicht erfahren. Boerne warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu, der allerdings gleichzeitig so überrascht wirkte, daß er am liebsten 'Denkst du, du bist der einzige, der geistesgegenwärtig sein kann?' gefragt hätte.

Stattdessen fragte er: "Wollen wir mal ein bißchen raus, frische Luft schnappen?"

***

"Sehen Sie, läuft doch alles wie am Schnürchen", sagte Boerne, als sie draußen und außer Hörweite waren.

Thiel dachte an die Stimmen auf dem Herrenklo, sagte dann aber doch nichts. Boerne wirkte gerade so ... entspannt, und er wollte nicht, daß sich das änderte. Auch wenn er wirklich nicht wußte, warum sich Boernes Stimmung ändern sollte, denn die bösartige Bemerkung traf ja nicht zu. Also hätte er es doch eigentlich erzählen können, und sie beide hätten darüber lachen können. Es war kein logischer Fehler in dieser Überlegung zu erkennen, aber ihm war trotzdem nicht nach Lachen zumute.

"Geht es Ihnen nicht gut? Zu viel getrunken?"

"Quatsch. Ich mußte nur mal ins Freie." Thiel schüttelte die schwermütigen Gedanken ab. Das war hier nicht seine Familie. Nicht sein Problem. Er war überhaupt nur hier, um ... weil ... weil er Boernes Mutter irgendwie mochte und sie nicht verletzen wollte. "Noch einmal mache ich sowas aber nicht mit."

"Bis zu Mamas Achtzigstem dürften wir das mit der Trennung geschafft haben", sagte Boerne fröhlich. "Ich glaube nicht, daß Sie noch eine Familienfeier durchstehen müssen."

Thiel schnaubte.

"Jetzt seien Sie mal nicht so mißmutig. Immerhin kommen Sie kostenlos in den Genuß eines erstklassigen Abendessens. Vom Wein ganz zu schweigen." 

"Wenn Sie meinen." So langsam hatte er sich an das Du gewöhnt gehabt und es kam ihm fast falsch vor, Boerne jetzt wieder zu siezen. Dieser Abend war tatsächlich schwieriger, als er sich das vorher vorgestellt hatte. Auf der einen Seite viel unkomplizierter, als er befürchtet hatte, aber auf merkwürdige Art und Weise auch ... anstrengend.

Die kühle Abendluft tat ihm gut. Endlich hatte er nicht mehr die tatsächlichen oder eingebildeten Blicke von dutzenden von Leuten im Nacken. Mußte nicht mehr aufpassen, daß er nichts umkippte, nicht kleckerte, nirgends mit der Krawatte hängen blieb, Boerne nicht versehentlich siezte, und bei all dem auch noch höfliche Konversation mit unbekannten Menschen betreiben. Wobei das ja wirklich größtenteils ganz angenehm gewesen war. Mit Sabine hätte er sich sogar ganz gerne noch ein bißchen länger ungestört unterhalten, da hätte er vermutlich noch das ein oder andere über Boerne erfahren. 

"Was ist eigentlich wirklich schief gelaufen, damals mit Ihrer Frau?"

"Wie bitte?"

"Sie wissen genau, was ich meine." Boerne war ihm noch was schuldig dafür, daß er diesen Abend mitmachte.

"Was interessiert Sie das denn plötzlich so sehr?" fragte Boerne entnervt.

"Nur so." Er sah in die Ferne, zum letzten Rest der Abenddämmerung am Himmel. "Sie sind doch eigentlich nicht so furchtbar, wieso hat sie es dann keine - was, drei Jahre? - mit Ihnen ausgehalten?"

"Bei den Komplimenten ist mir jedenfalls klar, warum es Ihre Frau vorgezogen hat, nach Neuseeland auszuwandern", entgegnete Boerne bissig, aber dafür war er gewappnet.

"Wir reden hier nicht über mich."

"Meine Mutter hat recht", antwortete Boerne schließlich, aber Thiel konnte hören, wie sich alles in ihm gegen dieses Eingeständnis sträubte. "Wir haben nie zusammen gepaßt. Isabel hat nicht mich geheiratet, sie wollte - den Status, denke ich. Ich hatte den Beruf, die Stellung, die Bildung, das Geld ... was sie sich eben für ihren Ehemann so vorgestellt hatte." Boerne seufzte. "Und dann hat sie sich verliebt. In einen _Psychotherapeuten_. Klein, kahl, quasi mittellos. Tja. Das Herz will, was das Herz will, wie es so schön heißt."

"Waren Sie verliebt?" Eigentlich war die Frage viel zu persönlich, und es hätte ihn nicht gewundert, wenn Boerne ihm gesagt hätte, daß ihn das nicht das geringste anging.

Aber Boerne zuckte nur mit den Schultern und schwieg.

"Müßtest du das nicht wissen?" hakte Thiel nach und merkte erst, nachdem er es ausgesprochen hatte, daß er versehentlich zurück zum Du gewechselt war. Seinem Gesprächspartner schien das zum Glück nicht aufgefallen zu sein.

Boerne seufzte. "Vielleicht war sie vor allem das, was ich mir als Ehefrau vorgestellt hatte. Gebildet, der passende familiäre Hintergrund, gutaussehend und geistreich." Er lächelte. "Und witzig, wenn sie in der richtigen Stimmung war. Aber nicht glücklich, nur daß wir das beide zu spät gemerkt haben. ... Jedenfalls, als sie dann weg war, ist mir aufgefallen, daß ich vor allem gekränkt war, weil sie mich wegen dieses ... Wichts verlassen hat. Und das beantwortet Ihre Frage ja wohl hinlänglich - anscheinend war ich nicht verliebt."

"Mhm ..." Er wußte nicht so recht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Boernes seltene und unvermittelte Anfälle von Ehrlichkeit warfen ihn immer ein wenig aus der Bahn. Aber der andere schien auch nicht wirklich eine Antwort zu erwarten. Thiel kam es plötzlich so vor, als ob die Musik im Hintergrund leiser geworden war.

"Sollen wir wieder rein? Sonst sind wir am Ende auch noch schuld daran, daß sich das Dessert verzögert."

Boerne nickte erleichtert.

***

"Anscheinend wird doch noch getanzt", bemerkte Thiel, als sie den Festsaal wieder betraten.

Boerne reagierte nicht auf seine Aussage, sondern fixierte jemanden in dem Gewühl vor ihnen.

"Stimmt was nicht?"

"Onkel Friedhelm backbord voraus", sagte Boerne knapp. "Das schaffen wir nicht mehr, ihn zu umschiffen. Überlaß' mir das Reden."

"Wieso -"

"Onkel Friedhelm. Wie schön, dich zu sehen", sagte Boerne neben ihm mit eisiger Freundlichkeit.

"Karl-Friedrich", antwortete der Mann vor ihnen genauso eisig. Es wäre gar nicht nötig gewesen, ihm zu sagen, daß er sich zurückhalten sollte - Onkel Friedhelm würdigte ihn sowieso keines Blickes. Die Ähnlichkeit war unheimlich. Die gleichen dunklen Haare, nur etwas angegraut. Die gleiche Körperhaltung. Der akkurate Anzug. Aber nichts von der Sprunghaftigkeit, die Boerne dann wohl von Erika geerbt hatte. Und im Gegensatz zu Boerne wirkte sein Onkel nicht so, als hätte er auch nur den geringsten Sinn für Humor.

"Darf ich dir Frank vorstellen?" plauderte Boerne ungerührt weiter. "Ihr zwei seid euch ja wohl noch nicht begegnet."

"Dein Vater hatte völlig recht, du hast nicht den geringsten Sinn für Anstand", zischte Onkel Friedhelm.

Selbst er zuckte bei diesem Tiefschlag zusammen; tote Väter ins Spiel zu bringen war wirklich unverzeihlich. Er konnte sehen, wie sich Boernes Körper schlagartig anspannte und sah ihn schon im nächsten Moment auf den alten Mann losgehen. Thiel reagierte instinktiv und legte eine Hand auf Boernes Schulter, der sich unter der Berührung wieder entspannte. Er hatte schon oft das Gefühl gehabt, daß der andere auf die Art viel einfacher zu beruhigen war, als wenn man auf ihn einredete - nur daß er das normalerweise natürlich nicht tun konnte.

"Laß' uns tanzen." Boerne griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn auf die Tanzfläche, ohne seinen Onkel weiter zu beachten. Thiel war zu überrumpelt, um ihn zu stoppen, und auch ganz froh, daß sie auf diese Art raus aus dieser unangenehmen Situation kamen. Erika hätte sich sicher nicht besonders über einen lautstarken Streit auf ihrer Geburtstagsfeier gefreut. Boerne zog ihn näher und er merkte plötzlich, daß ihn die Konfrontation auch aufgewühlt hatte. Obwohl ihn das alles ja nicht wirklich betraf. Und obwohl sie hier nur eine Komödie spielten.

"Ich weiß nicht, warum meine Mutter ihn überhaupt eingeladen hat - sie konnte ihn noch nie ausstehen." Boerne klang immer noch sehr wütend. Thiel lehnte den Kopf gegen Boernes Schulter und sah zur Seite, zu Onkel Friedhelm, der sich angewidert abwendete. Geschah ihm recht, was für ein bigotter Spießer und unangenehmer-

"Entschuldigung, ich hätte Sie nicht-"

"Schon in Ordnung. Ist nicht so tragisch." Es war wirklich nicht tragisch. Onkel Friedhelms Gesichtsausdruck war das auf jeden Fall wert gewesen. Außerdem hatten sie schon einmal getanzt … naja, zu tanzen versucht. Da war nichts dabei. Nur daß das damals ohne Publikum gewesen war.

"Mein Vater war nicht so." Boerne zog ihn an sich und er vergaß für einen Moment, daß sie vermutlich die halbe Festgesellschaft anstarrte.

"Ich weiß." Immerhin hatte Erika ihn geheiratet, und die beiden waren offenbar auch glücklich zusammen gewesen, zumindest hatte er nie etwas anderes gehört. So schlimm konnte er nicht gewesen sein.

"Er war nur ... er war nur nie zufrieden mit mir", murmelte Boerne. "Aber ich _weiß_ , daß er mich trotzdem … daß er trotzdem …"

"Ich weiß." Er glitt mit einer Hand über Boernes Rücken bis zum Nacken, um ihn näher zu ziehen und spürte, wie sich der andere langsam wieder beruhigte.

"Und er wäre auch nie so unhöflich zu Ihnen gewesen. Onkel Friedhelm wird wirklich mit jedem Jahr schlimmer."

Sie tanzten für das Lied eigentlich zu langsam, aber das war ihm lieber als peinliches Herumgehopse. Boerne roch nach Seife, und ganz schwach nach Aftershave. Ein vertrauter Geruch, den er jederzeit und überall wiedererkannt hätte. Er schloß die Augen und öffnete sie im nächsten Moment wieder, als jemand an seinem Jackett zupfte.

"Ich will jetzt mit meinem Onkel tanzen!"

Boerne schob ihn von sich. "Wen haben wir denn da ... Frank, ich fürchte, ich werde hier gerade abgeklatscht."

***

"Na, sind Sie durch jemand Jüngeres und Hübscheres ersetzt worden?" Erika war neben ihm aufgetaucht, während er vom Rand der Tanzfläche Boerne zusah, der Sabines jüngste Tochter hochgehoben hatte und sie jetzt im Takt der Musik wiegte.

Thiel lächelte. "Wenn ihm der Sinn nach rosa Rüschenkleidern steht, kann ich leider nicht mithalten."

Erika lachte auch, wurde dann aber wieder ernst. "Bitte entschuldigen Sie meinen Schwager."

Er sah verlegen weg. "War das so auffällig?"

"Ich kenne Friedhelm, und ich kenne meinen Sohn. Nehmen Sie das nicht zu persönlich. Die zwei haben sich noch nie vertragen, und Friedhelm ist, das läßt sich nicht anders sagen, ein sturer, konservativer Spießer." Erika seufzte. "Aber er ist Augusts Bruder."

"Sie müssen sich doch deswegen nicht entschuldigen." Vor allem, weil wir Sie hier sowieso anlügen, dachte er mit schlechtem Gewissen.

"Ich wollte auch nur, daß Sie verstehen … Friedhelm war der Älteste in der Familie, und Augusts Vater ist gestorben, als er noch ein Kind war. Die beiden haben sich ehrlich gesagt auch nie sonderlich gut vertragen, weil Friedhelm versucht hat, die Vaterrolle einzunehmen." Sie blinzelte ihn an. "Und er hat ü-ber-haupt keinen Sinn für Humor, was die Sache nicht einfacher macht. Aber auf seine spezielle Weise meint er es meistens gut. … Naja."

"So ist das eben mit Verwandten", murmelte Thiel. Obwohl er dem alten Knacker immer noch am liebsten einen Tritt verpaßt hätte, vor allem wenn er an Boernes Gesichtsausdruck dachte.

"Ich bin jedenfalls froh, daß Karl-Friedrich so viel Vernunft hatte, ihn links liegen zu lassen. Das war bei weitem nicht immer so."

Thiel lächelte, weil er sich das lebhaft vorstellen konnte. Aus pragmatischen Gründen einem Streit aus dem Weg gehen war nicht Boernes Stärke.

"So, und jetzt muß ich wohl langsam dafür sorgen, daß alle zum Dessert an die Tische zurückkommen. Die Kinder müssen bald ins Bett, und das Geschrei wäre groß, wenn sie den Nachtisch verpassen." Sie berührte seinen Arm und ging weiter. Wie ihr Sohn, dachte Thiel. Der mußte einen auch immer anfassen. Bei Erika war das wohl ein Zeichen von Zuneigung, bei Boerne … darüber hatte er noch nie nachgedacht. Er sah sich suchend um und stellte fest, daß Boerne die kleine … Mira? Hieß sie so? … an ihren Vater weitergereicht hatte und jetzt mit zwei Gläsern auf dem Weg zu ihm war.

"Wasser?"

"Gerne."

Sie standen einen Moment schweigend und ein wenig verlegen nebeneinander. Vermutlich hatte keiner von ihnen damit gerechnet, daß sie sich an diesem Abend so nahe kommen würden. Und dabei dachte er weniger an den Tanz, obwohl das auch ein bißchen merkwürdig gewesen war. Es war eher dieses Gefühl, plötzlich zu viel übereinander zu wissen. Ob Boerne mehr über ihn erfahren hatte, wußte er zwar nicht so genau. Aber er wußte jetzt eindeutig mehr über Boerne.

Der räusperte sich gerade neben ihm und nahm schon zum zweiten Mal einen Anlauf, um etwas zu sagen.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Thiel schließlich, als außer dem Räuspern nichts passierte.

"Danke."

Thiel sah überrascht zur Boerne, der ungewöhnlich ernsthaft geklungen hatte. "Wofür denn?"

"Dafür, daß du mit mir getanzt hast. Und überhaupt. Ich weiß ja, daß du ... nicht gerne tanzt."

Obwohl ihn die beschönigende Formulierung zum Lächeln brachte, war es für Thiels Gefühl an der Zeit, endlich wieder zur Normalität zurückzukehren. Oder zu dem, was hier und heute als normal durchging. Boerne wirkte immer noch etwas mitgenommen und ... emotional, was ihm leichte Magenschmerzen bereitete. Zum einen mochte er Boerne nicht unglücklich sehen, und zum anderen war der andere in diesem Zustand noch unberechenbarer als sonst. "Komm, laß' uns mal langsam Richtung Tisch zurück. Deine Mutter hat was von Nachtisch erzählt."

"Schön", sagte Boerne erleichtert. "Nachdem wir Onkel Friedhelm hinter uns gebracht haben, kann jetzt wirklich nichts mehr schiefgehen."

***

Sie schafften es nicht einmal bis zum Tisch, bevor zwei harmlose kleine Worte diese Aussage in der Luft zerfetzten.

"Hallo, Bruderherz."

Er hätte schwören können, daß sich Boernes Nackenhaare beim Ton dieser Stimme aufrichteten.

"Hanne ..." Boerne drehte sich um. "Ich dachte, du kannst nicht kommen?"

Sie lächelte, und Thiel war sofort an ihren Bruder erinnert, der genauso aussah, wenn er dachte, er habe jemanden in die Enge getrieben. "Ich bin zwar zwanzig Stunden unterwegs gewesen, aber ich werde doch nicht Mamas Geburtstag verpassen. Vor allem, wenn es solche Neuigkeiten gibt."

Boerne hatte nur eine halbe Sekunde gebraucht, um sich wieder zu fassen und legte ohne zu zögern los. "Wie schön. Dann lernt ihr zwei euch ja auch endlich einmal kennen. Das ist Frank, mein Freund, und das ist meine Schwester Hanne."

Boerne sah geradezu unnatürlich fröhlich aus, während Thiel immer noch damit zu kämpfen hatte, daß er mit "mein Freund" vorgestellt worden war. Er murmelte ein halbherziges "Hallo", worauf Boernes Schwester aber nicht reagierte.

"Sag' mal, willst du mich verarschen, KF? Sowas kannst du Mama vielleicht vormachen, aber nicht mir!"

"Hanne, also-"

"Ich weiß ja auch, wie anstrengend sie sein kann, wenn sie einen verkuppeln will, aber ihr vorzumachen, du wärst mit deinem ...", ein abschätziger Blick zur Seite, "... was auch immer zusammen, das geht wirklich zu weit!"

Er wollte sich gerade beschweren, weil sein Bedarf für Beleidigungen heute Abend dann doch langsam gedeckt war, aber Boerne kam ihm zuvor.

"Was fällt dir ein ..." Boerne war blaß geworden. "... du hast doch überhaupt keine Ahnung ... und das geht dich auch überhaupt nichts an, ob ich -"

"Versuch bloß nicht abzulenken! Du weißt ganz genau, daß es mir egal wäre, wenn es so wäre, aber das ist doch nichts weiter als ein Ablenkungsmanöver für Mama!" Sie sah wieder zur Seite und ihn an. "Und womit hat er Sie in der Hand, daß Sie das Spiel mitspielen?"

"Ich -"

Boerne unterbrach ihn. "Laß' ihn sofort in Ruhe! Du solltest dich lieber entschuldigen, ist dir überhaupt klar, wie unglaublich unhöflich du wieder -"

"Nichts für ungut, Herr Thiel, aber ich kenne meinen Bruder." Boernes Schwester redete einfach weiter, als habe Boerne gar nichts gesagt. "Und so eine schwachsinnige Aktion ist genau sein Kaliber. Außerdem hat er sich sein Leben lang nur für Frauen interessiert, und glauben Sie mir, ich weiß wovon ich rede."

"Weißt du nicht!"

"Weiß ich wohl!"

"So was kann sich ändern!"

"Aber nicht mit vierzig!"

"Das kannst du doch gar nicht beurteilen! Außerdem bin ich im Gegensatz zu dir noch keine vierzig!"

"Jetzt gib schon endlich zu, daß du bloß wegen Mama -"

Boerne drehte sich mit entnervtem Gesichtsausdruck zu ihm um. Ihm blieb gerade noch so viel Zeit, daß sich eine ungute Ahnung über das, was gleich passieren würde, formen konnte - aber nicht mehr Zeit genug, etwas zu sagen oder aufzuhalten. Boerne griff nach seinem Kopf, und fremde Lippen trafen seine, bevor er auch nur zusammenzucken konnte. Und dann war ohnehin alles zu spät, weil sein Herz schneller schlug und sein Kopf zu schwimmen begann. Er öffnete die Lippen und der Kuß wurde leidenschaftlicher - bis sich sein Verstand zurückmeldete, um ihn daran zu erinnern, daß sie nicht alleine waren, und er sich schweratmend von Boerne wegschob. Boerne griff nach seiner Hand, bevor sie sich ganz trennten, und -

"Wenn du glaubst, mit dem Schmierentheater kannst du mich überzeugen, hast du dich aber getäuscht, mein Lieber." Sie sahen beide im gleichen Moment zu Hanne, die die Arme vor der Brust gekreuzt hatte und sie mißtrauisch anblickte.

Boernes Hand schloß sich fester um seine. "Was hättest du denn gerne als Beweis? Denkst du, wir werden dir zu liebe-"

"Boerne!" Jetzt war wirklich gut. Sie mußten hier raus, bevor Boerne noch mehr Dummheiten machte. "Ich muß mit dir reden. Unter vier Augen." Er sah zu Hanne. "Entschuldigen Sie uns kurz." Boerne starrte seine Schwester wütend an und machte keine Anstalten sich zu bewegen, bis er ihn einfach hinter sich her in ein leeres Nebenzimmer zog.

***

"Sind Sie von allen guten Geistern verlassen!?"

"Ich wußte nicht, daß sie doch kommt", sagte Boerne entgeistert. "Wie leichtsinnig, ich hätte mich nie darauf verlassen dürfen, daß sie noch im Ausland ist. Dafür hätten wir gewappnet sein müssen ... die Gefahr hätte ich nicht außer acht lassen dürfen ... Sie muß ihre Nase aber auch wirklich immer in alles stecken, was sie nichts angeht! Aber damit kommt sie nicht durch, sie kann nicht einfach behaupten, daß wir nicht-"

"Boerne!" Es war doch nicht zu fassen.

"Was?"

"Mich interessiert nicht, ob Sie oder Ihre Schwester bei irgendwas gewinnen! Sie haben mich geküßt!"

Boerne sah ihn unsicher an. "Entschuldigung?"

Thiel starrte zurück in ein Gesicht, das ungewohnt hilflos wirkte. Boerne schien nicht so wirklich zu wissen, wie das passiert war. Vielleicht nicht einmal, was passiert war. _Wir haben uns geküßt_ wäre richtiger gewesen, dachte Thiel mit einem Mal. Boerne hatte angefangen, ja. Aber _er_ hatte seine Arme um Boerne gelegt. Er hatte seine Zunge … es war seine Schuld gewesen, daß daraus ein richtiger Kuß geworden war. Und so langsam dämmerte ihm, warum das heute Abend hier alles so einfach gewesen war, so erstaunlich mühelos. Warum ihn Boernes Gegenwart so wenig störte. Warum sie so viel Zeit miteinander verbrachten, obwohl sie keine Gemeinsamkeiten hatten. Warum Erika auf die Idee gekommen war …

"Boerne?"

"Ja?" Boerne starrte ihn immer noch an mit diesem leicht fassungslosen Gesichtsausdruck. Mit Pupillen, die zu groß, und Lippen, die zu rot waren.

"Haben Sie ..." Er wußte nicht, wie er das fragen sollte. _Hast du das auch gefühlt?_

"Was ...?" fragte Boerne, als das Schweigen zu lang wurde.

Er würde das jetzt ein für allemal klären. Er trat einen Schritt auf Boerne zu, der zusammenzuckte und zurückwich, als hätte er eine drohende Geste gemacht.

"Keine Angst ..." Selbst in seinen Ohren klang das falsch. Angst war normalerweise nicht Boernes Problem - er hatte eher zu wenig davon. Vielleicht war eher er selbst im Moment derjenige, der Angst hatte. Zumindest fühlte sich sein Körper so, als wollte er losrennen. Wegrennen. Weit weg. Aber Boerne sah ihn an, und der Blick ließ ihn nicht los. Außerdem ... einmal war keinmal, und zweimal nicht schlimmer als einmal ... oder so.

Er mußte sich ein wenig strecken, weil Boerne zu groß war. Aber das Gefühl von eben war zurück, sobald sich ihre Lippen berührten. Und obwohl er vor Aufregung kaum noch denken konnte, fühlte er sich sicher. Das war anders als vorhin vor Hanne, als ihn das Gefühl überrumpelt hatte und er nicht gewußt hatte, ob es Boerne genauso ging. Er legte eine Hand in Boernes Nacken, um ihn tiefer zu ziehen, und merkte, daß Boernes Puls nicht weniger raste als sein eigener. Diesmal öffneten sich Boernes Lippen sofort, und warme Hände schoben sich unter sein Jackett. Thiel ließ sich näher ziehen, während seine eigenen Finger durch kurzgeschnittene Haare im Nacken tasteten und tiefer, unter den Hemdkragen, über warme Haut. Boerne murmelte etwas gegen seinen Mund, was er nicht verstand, aber die Hände, die inzwischen an seinem Hemd zerrten, waren deutlich genug. Er verfluchte gerade, daß ihnen diese Erkenntnis nicht an einem privateren Ort gekommen war, als er hinter sich das Quietschen der Tür hörte. Boerne ließ ihn los, als sei er eine heiße Kartoffel, und Thiel drehte sich hastig um.

Da stand Hanne. Kreidebleich.

"Ich ... Oh mein Gott." Sie sah zwischen ihnen beiden hin und her. "Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Herr Thiel. Ich habe wirklich geglaubt ... verdammt, KF, warum hast du mir denn nichts erzählt!"

"Ich ..." Boerne schien es das erste Mal, seit er ihn kannte, wirklich die Sprache verschlagen zu haben.

"Schon gut, alles halb so wild." Thiel griff nach der Hand des anderen und sein Herz schlug vor Freude schneller, als Boernes Finger ohne Zögern zwischen seine glitten und ihn festhielten. Hoffentlich hielt das mit der Sprachlosigkeit noch einen Moment an - Geschwisterstreit hatte er für heute genug gehabt, und ihm war wichtiger, daß Boerne und er die Sache jetzt klärten. Um alles weitere konnten sie sich später kümmern. "Können Sie uns vielleicht noch einen Moment ..."

"Selbstverständlich. Entschuldigung."

Die Tür schlug zu und in Boerne neben ihm schien wieder Leben zu kommen.

"Das ist natürlich auch ein Weg, wieder aus der Sache herauszukommen."

"Was?" Einen Moment lang war er verwirrt.

"Küß mich nochmal."

Diesmal schloß er die Tür vorher ab.

*** Fin ***


	7. The world according to Erika (Epilog)

***

Mit dem Dessert waren sie dann doch ein wenig in Verzug geraten, und Karl-Friedrich war mal wieder als letzter aufgetaucht. Sie wußte wirklich nicht, von wem der Junge das hatte, weder August noch sie waren je so unpünktlich gewesen. Aber egal - jetzt saßen alle und waren zufrieden. Und sogar Hanne hatte es geschafft zu kommen - wenn sie auch ziemlich sicher war, daß sie vor allem die Neugier getrieben hatte. Hanne hatte keinen Sinn für besondere Anlässe und vergaß den Geburtstag ihrer Mutter die Hälfte der Zeit. Aber weil sie ihre Tochter kannte, nahm sie ihr das nicht übel. Es gab Wichtigeres im Leben als Geburtstage und Jubiläen, und wenn es darauf ankam, war Hanne da. Und sie hatte sich jedenfalls sehr gefreut, daß ihre Tochter sie heute überrascht hatte. Sie sah noch einmal zu Karl-Friedrich und Frank hinüber und lächelte, als Frank ihrem Sohn etwas ins Ohr flüsterte und dabei nach seiner Hand griff. Es sah ganz danach aus, als ob -

"Hallo, Mama." Hanne ließ sich auf den Stuhl neben ihr fallen und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht.

"Ist was passiert?" Ihre Tochter wirkte ziemlich aufgelöst, und normalerweise warf sie so schnell nichts aus der Bahn.

"Ich habe eben den peinlichsten Moment meines Lebens erlebt", seufzte Hanne.

"Das kannst du doch noch gar nicht wissen - wer weiß, was das Leben noch alles an Peinlichkeiten für dich -"

"Jetzt halt dich doch nicht an Formulierungen auf!" unterbrach Hanne sie ungeduldig. "Ich habe eben versehentlich meinen kleinen Bruder und seinen ... Freund beim Knutschen erwischt. Ich glaube kaum, daß es noch viel schlimmer kommen kann."

Sie mußte sich sehr anstrengen, um das Lächeln zu verbergen, das sich auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreiten wollte. "Das ist doch nicht schlimm. Die zwei sind schließlich alt genug."

"Darum geht's doch auch gar nicht." Hanne strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht, die wie immer, wenn sie sich aufregte, nach vorne gefallen waren. "Ich war mir wirklich absolut sicher, daß KF dir eine Komödie vorspielt. Du kennst doch seinen makabren Sinn für Humor. Und alles nur, damit du ihn nicht mehr ..." Sie verschluckte den Rest ihres Satzes, und Erika fragte freundlich nach. "Damit ich nicht mehr was?"

"... du weißt doch, Mama."

"Was weiß ich?"

"Ach, komm schon. Du mischst dich schon gerne ein. Und Karl-Friedrich sitzt du seit seiner Scheidung im Nacken, redest von Enkelkindern - als hättest du nicht schon Betty - und davon, daß er seßhaft werden soll und sich endlich etwas Festes suchen."

Sie und sich einmischen? Erika lag schon eine Antwort auf der Zunge, aber sie war dann doch zu gut gelaunt, um sich auf Nebenkriegsschauplätze zu begeben.

"Und was genau war jetzt so peinlich?"

"Ich hab' den beiden auf den Kopf zugesagt, daß sie uns nur was vormachen, und dann hat sich herausgestellt, daß sie doch ... daß das wohl doch ... daß das offensichtlich doch keine Farce ist." Hanne stöhnte. "Das reibt er mir noch die nächsten vierzig Jahre unter die Nase."

"Nana", sie tätschelte ihrer Tochter die Schulter. "Daß ihr zwei euch aber auch nie vertragen könnt. Und jetzt mach' dich nicht verrückt, sowas kann ja mal passieren. Ich hoffe, du hast dich wenigstens entschuldigt."

"Natürlich." Hanne sah zu ihrem Bruder hinüber. "Ich glaub's immer noch nicht so richtig. Seit wann weißt du denn davon?"

"Oh, schon lange." Erika lächelte. "Ich wußte das schon, bevor dein Bruder es wußte."

_Ihr war sehr schnell aufgefallen, daß an diesem Thiel etwas Besonderes sein mußte. Karl-Friedrich erzählte sonst nichts von seinen Kollegen. Nun ja ... 'nichts' war vielleicht das falsche Wort. Ihr Sohn war nicht unbedingt zimperlich, wenn es darum ging, sich über die Schwächen seiner Mitmenschen auszulassen. Das tat er auch bei seinem neuen Kollegen zur Genüge, aber nicht nur. Es fing schon damit an, daß er nur in einem Nebensatz erwähnte, daß der neue Hauptkommissar ihm gleich zum Einstand einen Zahn ausgeschlagen hatte. Stattdessen erzählte er ihr in aller Ausführlichkeit von dem Fall, den sie 'gemeinsam' gelöst hatten, wie seine brillante Arbeit den Kommissar auf die richtige Spur gebracht hatte, von dem Wiedersehen mit den Alsfelds - die sie, nebenbei bemerkt, schon immer für eine sehr seltsame Familie gehalten hatte -, von der Konfrontation mit einer Gruppe gefährlicher Ex-Soldaten und wie er in Flammen aufgegangen war, die Thiel aber zum Glück erstickt hatte. Thiel hier, Thiel da ... und zuerst hatte sie gedacht, daß es darum ging, daß er endlich jemanden gefunden hatte, der ihn mitspielen ließ. Damit hatte er schon als Kind kein besonders großes Glück gehabt._

_Bis zu dieser Geschichte mit dieser Katharina. Sie war ja heilfroh gewesen, denn das war das erste Mal seit der Trennung von Isabel, daß der Junge sich ernsthaft verliebt hatte. Wurde auch Zeit, hatte sie gedacht. Und gehofft, daß es diesmal gut gehen würde. Rollstuhl hin oder her, wenn die Frau intelligent war und Karl-Friedrich sie mochte, dann reichte ihr das. Alleine daß er sie jeden zweiten Tag anrief, um ihr von Katharina zu erzählen, war schon ziemlich eindeutig. Erst im nachhinein fiel ihr auf, daß bei seinen Anrufen eigentlich jedesmal auch Thiel eine tragende Rolle gespielt hatte. Nun gut, es ging auch wieder einmal um einen Fall. Aber trotzdem. Und dann war es aus gewesen mit Katharina. Zack. Einfach so._

_Als Karl-Friedrich sie das nächste Mal besucht hatte, hatte sie ihn ganz direkt gefragt, was schief gelaufen war. Anders war aus ihm ja nichts herauszubekommen. Aber er hatte nur mit den Schultern gezuckt. 'Sie sagt, es hat keinen Sinn mit uns beiden.' Und als sie weiter nachgebohrt hatte, hatte er gesagt, daß Katharina der Meinung sei, er wäre 'nicht frei'. Ganz lapidar. Er wirkte nicht einmal besonders betrübt. Und während sie darüber nachdachte, was das jetzt wieder heißen sollte, und was sie bei der Erziehung bloß falsch gemacht hatte, registrierte sie plötzlich, daß der Junge weitergeredet hatte._

_"… finaler Oberschenkelrettungsdurchschuß", Karl-Friedrich lächelte versonnen. "Manchmal kann Thiel schon erstaunlich geistesgegenwärtig sein. Traut man ihm gar nicht zu, so auf den ersten Blick."_

_Das war der Moment, in dem ihr drei Dinge klar wurden. Zum einen, daß Katharina schneller als sie erkannt hatte, warum das mit den beiden nichts werden konnte. Zum zweiten, daß es mitnichten darum ging, daß Karl-Friedrich endlich einen Spielkameraden gefunden hatte. Und zum dritten, daß ihr Sohn keinen blassen Schimmer von all dem hatte._

_" ... andererseits, wenn ich nicht da gewesen wäre, hätte dem Staatsanwalt Thiels Geistesgegenwart auch nicht geholfen. Der Zug hat ihn zwar so nicht erwischt, aber ohne professionelle Hilfe wäre er innerhalb weniger Minuten verblutet. Aber so weit denkt Thiel dann eben doch nicht, kein Wunder bei ..."_

_Keinen blassen Schimmer._

***

_Als sie Hauptkommissar Thiel dann selbst kennengelernt hatte, war sie dann allerdings doch überrascht gewesen. Er schien so gar nicht zu ihrem Sohn zu passen._

_Sie hatte den Namen im ersten Moment, als Karl-Friedrich sie einander vorgestellt hatte, nicht richtig verstanden und den Mann als Präparator eingeschätzt. Aber schon wenige Augenblicke später hatte sie gemerkt, daß man seine Intelligenz nicht unterschätzen sollte. Das war ihr da ziemlich ungelegen gekommen, wegen Marlies und dieser ganzen traurigen Geschichte. Aber Karl-Friedrich war zum Glück um sie herumgewuselt und hatte Thiel wieder davon abgelenkt, daß sie die Härtlings besucht hatte. Sie hatte sich erst einmal schnell zurückgezogen, um die Überraschung zu verdauen. Das war also Thiel. Ihr zukünftiger ... Schwiegersohn, falls Karl-Friedrich je ein Licht aufgehen sollte. Daß es etwas Ernstes war, damit hatte sie sich mittlerweile abgefunden. Immerhin ging das schon gut zwei Jahre so. Selbst mit der Tatsache, daß sie sich wohl auf einen zweiten Schwiegersohn statt auf eine Schwiegertochter einstellen mußte, hatte sie sich inzwischen angefreundet - obwohl ihr das unerwartet schwer gefallen war. Sie hatte sich zwar eigentlich immer für vorurteilsfrei gehalten, aber der Gedanke war trotzdem gewöhnungsbedürftig gewesen._

_Jetzt hatte sie sich zwar daran gewöhnt - aber dieser mürrische kleine Mann? Karl-Friedrichs Geschmack, was Frauen betraf, war immer ... anders gewesen. Seine Freundinnen waren in der Regel jung, groß, schlank, elegant, schlagfertig und intelligent. Intelligent mochte Thiel ja nun vielleicht sein - wenn auch ungebildet, erinnerte sie eine innere Stimme, die sehr nach ihrem Sohn klang - aber alles andere? Allein diese Hose ... Es war ihr ein Rätsel, was ihr Sohn in diesem Mann sah. Zumindest am Anfang._

Die Stimme ihrer Tochter holte sie in die Gegenwart zurück. "Ist es denn ..." Hanne zögerte. "Es ist doch hoffentlich nicht wie mit Isabel? Ich meine, denkst du, dieser Thiel ist ... in Ordnung?"

Erika mußte lächeln, als sie den kritischen Blick sah, mit dem ihre Tochter Frank bedachte. Bei all den Kabbeleien zwischen den beiden gab es doch immer wieder Momente, in denen die große Schwester mit Hanne durchging.

"Ja. Ist er."

_Manchmal war Karl-Friedrich wie sein Vater - nur Verstand, kein Gefühl. Sie hatte August geliebt, gerade weil er so intelligent und logisch und so ganz anders gewesen war als sie selbst. Aber sie war trotzdem froh, daß Karl-Friedrich auch etwas von ihr geerbt hatte. Auch wenn man das oft nicht so sehr merkte. Wenn sie ihn mit Thiel zusammen sah, war es jedenfalls da, das Gefühl. Schon alleine deswegen war Thiel der Richtige._

_Sie mußte den beiden nicht lange zusehen, um zu erkennen, daß da etwas war. Etwas, was vielleicht keinem der beiden richtig klar war, worauf sie sich aber beide verlassen konnten. Bei Thiel war sie sich allerdings nicht völlig sicher, was das bedeutete - dazu kannte sie ihn zu wenig. Bis sie Thiels Blick sah - an diesem schrecklichen Abend, als sie Gregor tot gefunden hatten. Sie war selbst fassungslos gewesen, und die arme Marlies ... sie wollte sich das gar nicht vorstellen. Das Bild hatte sie noch tagelang verfolgt. Gregor, leblos auf dem Boden liegend. Karl-Friedrich neben ihm. Und Thiel, der seine Mitarbeiterin ignorierte, und all die anderen Menschen, die Spuren sicherten oder was auch immer man in so einem Fall tat. Der ihren Sohn ansah, als sei er das einzig wichtige in diesem Moment._

_Danach hatte sie eigentlich keine Zweifel mehr, daß Karl-Friedrich nicht der Einzige war, den es erwischt hatte. Warum die zwei das selbst nicht merkten, war ihr allerdings ein Rätsel. Wie blind konnte man denn sein? Aber damals waren so viele unschöne Dinge passiert, und es war wirklich nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um Karl-Friedrich darauf anzusprechen, warum er nicht endlich etwas tat._

_Eigentlich hatte sie mit ihm reden wollen, als sie ihn das nächste Mal in Münster besuchte hatte. Aber bevor sie dazu gekommen war, hatte es an der Tür geklingelt. Und in dem Moment, als sie Thiel da hatte stehen sehen, barfuß und verstrubbelt, mit Karl-Friedrichs Jacke in der Hand und einem verdutzen Gesichtsausdruck, war der Plan plötzlich da gewesen._

Sie sah zur Seite und stellte fest, daß Hanne sich statt des Desserts ein vermutlich hochprozentiges Getränk eingegossen hatte und wieder einigermaßen gefaßt wirkte. Zwei Tische weiter lachte Thiel - Frank, verbesserte sie sich in Gedanken - gerade über irgendetwas, was Sabine gesagt hatte. Karl-Friedrich hatte die kleine Mira im Arm, die inzwischen anscheinend eingeschlafen war. Selbst aus der Entfernung konnte sie sehen, daß die zwei näher beisammen saßen als am Anfang des Abends. So nahe, daß sie sich fast berührten.

Das war heute eindeutig ihr schönstes Geburtstagsgeschenk. Auch wenn die beiden nichts davon wußten.

***

Es war schon fast Mitternacht, als sich die ersten Gäste verabschiedeten. Auch Karl-Friedrich und Frank wollten aufbrechen.

"Wollt ihr wirklich noch so weit fahren heute Nacht?" Sie rückte das Jackett ihres Sohnes zurecht und hätte ihn am liebsten umarmt, weil er so glücklich aussah. Aber das hätte ihn am Ende noch mißtrauisch gemacht, und es war mit Sicherheit besser, wenn er nie dahinter kam, wem er das alles verdankte. Karl-Friedrich konnte erstaunlich empfindlich sein, wenn er glaubte, sie mischte sich in sein Leben ein. "Ihr könnt doch auch bei mir übernachten."

"Nein, nein ..." Der Junge wurde tatsächlich ein wenig verlegen. "Wir wollen lieber nach Hause. So weit ist das ja jetzt auch nicht."

"Fahr vorsichtig." Sie ignorierte den Umstand, daß Franks Ohren verdächtig rot geworden waren. Da hätte sie natürlich auch selbst dran denken können, daß die zwei jetzt vielleicht lieber alleine sein wollten.

"Ich fahre immer vorsichtig", erklärte Karl-Friedrich pikiert und Erika seufzte. Daß er aber auch immer gleich alles als Kritik verstehen mußte.

"Kommt gut nach Hause, meine ich", sagte sie versöhnlich. Sie wollte jetzt wirklich nicht streiten, an so einem schönen Tag.

***

Erika hatte den beiden noch einen Moment nachgeschaut und wollte sich gerade um Onkel Theodor kümmern, der wirklich nicht noch mehr Wein trinken und vielleicht auch langsam ans nach Hause gehen denken sollte, als sie Franks Jackett über der Stuhllehne sah. Sie griff danach und lief den beiden hinterher. Im Flur wäre sie beinahe über Frank gestolpert, der wieder auf dem Rückweg war.

"Ich habe meine Jacke irgendwo hängen -"

"Hier." Sie hielt ihm das Kleidungsstück entgegen und mußte an den Moment vor Karl-Friedrichs Wohnung denken, als sie sich entschlossen hatte, die Sache in die Hand zu nehmen, da die beiden das offensichtlich nicht alleine schafften. "Ich wollte es Ihnen gerade hinterherbringen. Es ist doch schon ganz schön frisch nachts."

"Danke." Er lächelte sie an und sie lächelte zurück, immer noch mehr als glücklich, daß ihr Plan funktioniert hatte.

Bis sich sein Gesichtsausdruck schlagartig veränderte.

"Sie wissen es, oder?"

"Was?" Sie versuchte, völlig arglos auszusehen. Scheibenkleister. Sie hatte sich doch vorgenommen, vorsichtiger zu sein und ihn nicht mehr zu unterschätzen.

"Daß wir erst heute ... " Frank stockte, als ihm offensichtlich noch mehr klar wurde. "Sie haben es die ganze Zeit gewußt. Das war alles ..." Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Natürlich. Spätestens als er mir erzählt hat, daß die Verabredungen, die Sie für ihn ausgemacht haben, immer schlimmer und schlimmer wurden, hätte ich drauf kommen müssen."

Es hatte wohl keinen Sinn, weiter zu leugnen. Aber Frank schien sowieso keine Antwort zu erwarten.

"Das ist echt unglaublich. Daß Sie so etwas machen, das hätte ich wirklich nicht von Ihnen gedacht."

Ach je. Jetzt versuchte er, wirklich böse auszusehen.

"Und? Unzufrieden mit dem Ergebnis?"

Das mit dem böse Aussehen hatte sich sehr schnell erledigt. Jetzt sah er eher verlegen aus. Und glücklich.

"Nein."

Sie lächelte. "Gute Nacht, Frank."

*** Fin ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weil mir Undercover so viel Spaß gemacht hat, habe ich noch eine ganze Reihe ficlets und Drabbles geschrieben, die (irgendwann) nach dem Ende dieser Geschichte spielen. Zusammengefaßt ist das alles in der Serie "Undercoververse".
> 
> Und falls ihr jetzt direkt zu dem Ficlet springen wollt, das unmittelbar im Anschluß an "Undercover" spielt, müßt Ihr zu ["Ankunft"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/912039) wechseln.


End file.
